Seattle's Finest
by BealsBaby
Summary: Arizona is working in the ER when Sergeant Callie Torres brings in a patient. Both women catch the attention of other colleagues, but will they find their way to one another?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So I took a bit of break from writing after I finished my last fic because, to be honest it's a bit of a knock to your confidence when people decide to anonymously post abusive reviews, particularly when you've put yourself out to finish a story that you lost your way with but don't want to be one of those frustrating people who leave things unfinished.**

**I've decided to let myself be guided by new muses, so this is my first Calzona fic. And it is Calzona endgame, I promise. A disclaimer, I have zero medical knowledge, so unless I can find something on google, I've made it up.**

Arizona Robbins sighed as she checked her watch. Only five minutes later than the last time she checked, which meant there were still another 3 hours of her shift in the ER to go. It wasn't often that evenings in the ER were slow, and really she should have been grateful that the citizens of Seattle were seemingly keeping themselves safe for the night, but in all honesty, Arizona thrived on chaos.

She felt the tap of a clipboard against her backside and turned round to glare at the culprit. Her colleague, and begrudgingly she supposed, friend, Mark Sloan just grinned at her and gave her a wink.

"Don't you have some boobs to be enlarging or something?" she chastised him.

"Nope" he replied cheerfully, the veiled dig bouncing off him "the goddesses of Seattle are all getting their beauty sleep, hence I figured I'd slum it down in the ER with the mortals"

"Oh, how lucky we are"

"That you are Robbins, that you are"

"Seriously though, what did you do to get sent down here? Another patient threatening a sexual harassment suit?"

"I could ask you the same thing, blondie"

"Seeing as my patients are children, Mark, it's safe to say I'd be facing more than a lawsuit if I adopted your bedside manner"

"Touche" Mark raised his hands in mock surrender "Ok so maybe we have a patient in tonight who maybe agreed to go for a drink with me until her husband found out. It was politely suggested that I might find myself in a different part of the hospital until she's discharged"

Arizona laughed, unfortunately completely unsurprised by the explanation "See I'm just covering for April tonight. Some of us manage to keep it in our pants while we're at work"

"Oh I'm sure some people here do. You, on the other hand…" he smirked.

At that remark she grabbed the clipboard from his hand and swatted him with it. Before they could continue their teasing any further, Owen Hunt burst through the double doors into the ER.

"We got multiple gunshot victims incoming, at least two critical. The first ambulance is 2 minutes out" he called to everyone within hearing distance.

"What do we know?" Arizona asked, tying an apron around herself as she followed Owen out to the ambulance bay.

"Guy held up a liquor store, shot the clerk in the process. Cops managed to take him down but he got a couple of shots off first" Owen replied sternly.

"So we got cops with GSWs?" Mark asked, joining them outside.

"At least two" Owen confirmed.

The three of them stood in silence for a moment, contemplating. There was a kindred spirit amongst the emergency services, and they all felt it just a little more deeply when one of them got hurt in the line of duty.

Owen's pager beeped and they all looked at it expectantly.

"Damn" he hissed "the clerk died at the scene"

The doctors took deep breaths as they were joined by others on duty in the ER that night. There was a sense of unease as the first of the ambulances pulled in. The EMTs unloaded a cop on a stretcher, one of them holding a compress to stem the evident blood flow from a wound in his shoulder. A second cop stepped out holding his own compress to his arm.

"What we got John?" Owen asked the familiar EMT.

"Officer Ron Davies, GSW to the left shoulder. BP is 100/70, pulse 110, oxygen sats at 95%. Bullet was a through and through, 9mm shells and handgun recovered at the scene. And this is Sergeant Pete Robinson, bullet grazed his upper left arm, all stats are normal"

Owen indicated quickly for a junior doctor to take the Sergeant while he accompanied the injured Officer himself. While the injury didn't appear serious, the man was a cop and deserved the top doctor the ER had.

"So we get the perp?" Arizona turned to Mark once the others had moved inside.

"Yep" he exhaled.

"Oh boy"

They looked at each other with firm determination as the second ambulance approached. It was immediately evident that this patient was in a significantly worse condition than those in the preceding vehicle.

"Brad Mitchell. Two GSWs to the chest. BP is 90/60, pulse 130 and rising. Respirations are 15 and shallow. Only one exit wound that we can locate"

Arizona glanced away from the EMT as he was speaking to watch two female police officers disembarking the ambulance. The first was an attractive blonde who gave her a small smile as she stepped alongside the gurney. The second…their eyes met and Arizona swore that time stood still for a moment. The woman's hair was pulled back in a bun but stray waves had fallen to surround her face. And her eyes were so dark yet so full of soul that Arizona felt a tugging in her chest.

"I'm Officer Murphy and this is Sergeant Torres"

Arizona spun round to pay attention to the blonde officer as they began to wheel the patient into the ER, her moment with the brunette broken as she switched immediately back into work mode.

"You'll understand that we need to accompany Mr Mitchell at all times"

The husky voice that came from behind her sent a shiver down Arizona's spine, but she immediately shook off the feeling and focused on what she was there to do.

"Not a problem officers, just so long as you give us some room to work our magic" Mark gave them his most seductive smile.

"Don't worry, you won't even notice we're here" the brunette replied.

Mark looked back at her and winked "Oh, I highly doubt that"

Arizona shot him an angry glare, not that he noticed.

"Can you tell us anymore about what happened?" Mark asked as they were joined by nurses who quickly connected the patient to the necessary equipment to monitor his vital signs and help with his breathing.

The officers were true to their word, and stayed as out of the way as was possible in the small bays of the ER.

"We were just about to finish our shift when we got the call about an armed robbery in progress at a liquor store on Main Street" Officer Murphy started.

Arizona glanced at the brunette in the corner, who remained stoic as her officer explained how their Lieutenant had given the order to storm the store, and before they had managed to take down the perpetrator he'd fired off the two shots that had hit Davies and Robinson.

"You don't have to work too hard on him, you know" Officer Murphy finished.

Arizona raised an eyebrow, her hand deep in the young man's chest as she tried to locate the remaining bullet "We're doctors, we don't care who's on the table, we're just here to save lives"

There were no sounds other than the steady beeping of the monitors as they fought to stem the bleeding from the wounds in the patient's chest, but nothing seemed to prevent his blood pressure from falling.

A continuous beep from the monitor drew all eyes in the room to it.

"Shit, he's coding. Pads please" Arizona ordered.

A nurse handed her the pads from the defibrillator and she placed them on the man's chest.

"Clear"

She shocked him, watching the monitor as she did, but got no response.

"Charging to 300"

"Clear"

The continuous beep remained unbroken.

"Again" Arizona ordered.

"Charging to 300"

"Clear"

"Damn" Mark shook his head as the monitor showed no signs of improvement.

"We lost him" Arizona replied quietly.

"You calling it?" he asked her, for once the look on his face sincere.

Arizona checked her watch "Time of death 21:44"

The room emptied quickly, except for Arizona, who took her time removing her apron, and the nurse with responsibility for disconnecting the machines and preparing the body for collection. When the blonde stepped outside of the cubicle, she found Sergeant Torres stood staring into the distance.

"You ok?" she asked softly.

"Huh?" the brunette jumped slightly as she noticed the smaller woman beside her "Oh, I just…I guess I shouldn't feel bad seeing as he killed a guy and shot two cops, but…he was just a messed up kid. And now I got to go tell one of my guys that the shot he took ended a kids life, so…"

"It's ok to feel conflicted you know"

The movement was involuntary, but Arizona found herself reaching out to place a hand on the brunette's arm.

"I guess that happens to you a lot, huh?" Sergeant Torres asked.

"Me? I mean, I generally operate on kids, so not so much. But for doctors in general? Yeah. But the way we see it, a life is still a life"

"Not sure the other guys in my department see it that way"

"I guess that makes you one of the good guys then"

The two women smiled at each other as Arizona reluctantly ended her grip on the brunette's arm.

"I'm Callie" the Sergeant held out a hand.

"Arizona"

As they joined hands, Arizona bit her lip to prevent her face from revealing the tingling sensation that was spreading through her body.

"I…erm, I need to go finish up my notes on this case" the blonde stammered.

"Sure, I have to report back to my Lieutenant anyway"

"Hey, Sergeant Torres!" Mark's voice boomed as he approached the women "You ok?"

"I'm fine"

Callie smiled widely at him, and the sight almost made Arizona forget how to breathe.

"Seeing as your shift probably ended hours ago, and I get off in like ten minutes, what do you say we get a drink and try to forget all about tonight?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed. Damn you, Mark. Here I am having some kind of moment with this woman and there you go with all your Sloan charm just barging right on through.

"Um, sure" Callie nodded in agreement "I just have a few things to sort first"

"How about the four of us go for a drink?" Officer Murphy suggested as she appeared beside Mark, her eyes focused on Arizona.

"Perfect, you in Robbins?" Mark gave her a look that said she had little other option.

"Why not"

"Great" Officer Murphy beamed.

"Let's say half an hour at Joe's down the street?" Mark suggested.

All three women nodded in agreement, and headed their separate ways to deal with the follow up to the death of Brad Mitchell.

Arizona purposefully took her time in the locker room, knowing that Mark was probably waiting outside for her. When she decided she was finally ready, she opened the door and found him leant up against the wall.

"Never known you to be one to dawdle when there's a hot woman waiting, Robbins"

"Shut it, Mark"

"What?" he protested "I got us both a hot date, what more do you want?"

She rolled her eyes and followed him towards the exit. What more do I want? Your date, Mark. That's what I want.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona followed Mark into Joe's with an unsettled feeling in her stomach. The feeling only intensified when they spotted Callie and Officer Murphy sat a table, and the blonde waved at her in what she could only presume was intended to be a seductive manner.

"Officers" Mark greeted the women, practically purring at them.

"We're off duty now, _Doctor_" Callie teased back.

"My apologies, _ladies_"

"We didn't know what you guys drank, so we went for beer, I hope that's ok?" Officer Murphy addressed her question to both of them, but her eyes were focused solely on Arizona.

"Um sure, beer is fine" Arizona forced a smile back.

"My friend Arizona here drinks pretty much anything, right?" Mark grinned, giving her a squeeze before sitting down next to Callie.

"Wow, Arizona?" Officer Murphy smiled at her "Are you named after the state?"

"The battleship actually. Anyway, I'm just going to get us a round of tequila. I think we need it after tonight"

Arizona excused herself and made her way to the bar. She was definitely going to need tequila to simultaneously deal with the looks that Officer Murphy was giving her, and the way that Mark was already laying the charm on Callie. Or more precisely, the way that Callie didn't seem to be objecting.

"Hey Joe" the blonde greeted the barman.

"Hey Arizona, what can I get for you?"

"Five of your finest tequilas please"

"Five?" he raised an eyebrow, indicating their table of four.

"It can be our little secret"

"I won't say a word"

She smiled at him gratefully as he poured the tequilas. Once she'd paid him, she checked subtly to ensure that nobody from her group was watching as she took a shot before carrying the remaining four back to the table.

"Cheers Robbins" Mark toasted her and the women followed suit.

"So Arizona" Officer Murphy leaned into her as she took a seat "Mark tells me you're a paediatric surgeon? That's amazing"

"Um yeah, that's my day job I guess"

Arizona looked over to Mark for help, but he just winked at her and returned to his hushed conversation with Callie. Fine, she thought, I guess I'm on my own here.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?" she continued, smiling at the officer.

"It's Leah"

"Well it's nice to meet you Leah. Even if the circumstances could be a little better"

"It's no big deal" Leah shrugged "we got the right outcome"

"Right. Erm…" Arizona stumbled, trying to find a conversation point that distracted from their clearly differing opinions over their recently deceased patient.

"So what do you do in your free time?"

"Free time? What's that then?"

Leah laughed at her, a little excessively if you asked Arizona, but at least it broke the awkwardness.

It wasn't that Arizona had a bad evening, and it wasn't that Leah was bad company, but she'd spent the whole time unsuccessfully trying to keep half an ear on the conversation that was going on between Mark and Callie. And when the two got up to dance, she felt the tequila turning in her stomach as she resisted the urge to just get up and walk out of there. Or throw a drink over Mark, she wasn't quite sure which.

Instead, Arizona stayed at the table with Leah and apparently managed to keep up her side of the conversation enough to engage the younger woman.

"So, I was wondering if maybe I could get your number?" Leah asked shyly.

Before Arizona got the chance to respond, she caught a glimpse of Mark and Callie out of the corner of her. He was holding her hand and leading her back to the table, both of them slightly flushed from the exertion of their dancefloor activities.

"So, I think we're gonna get out of here" he winked at Arizona.

"Oh, um…sure. It was nice to meet you Callie" the blonde looked up at her with what she hoped seemed like a genuine smile.

"You too Arizona. Leah, I'll see you tomorrow. Well…" she checked her watch "tonight, I guess"

Leah laughed "Sure thing boss. Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

Callie let out a throaty chuckle that sent shivers through Arizona's whole body "Not sure that leaves much out Murphy, but I'll bear it in mind"

The blonde forced herself to tear her eyes away from Callie's retreating form, and turned her attention to Leah.

"Sooooo my number….how about I give it to you in the morning?" she said seductively.

"I like the way you think Doctor Robbins"

It was still dark when Arizona made her way back to her apartment building. She'd barely slept, having tossed and turned next to Leah who, much to Arizona's distress, had continually attempted to snuggle into her. She'd only agreed to go back to Leah's because she herself lived opposite Mark, and let's be honest, she was a little afraid of the noises she might have heard coming out of his apartment. And at least this way, she didn't have to deal with the awkwardness of kicking the younger woman out.

She took the elevator up to her floor, and as she dug in her bag for her keys, heard a door click shut. She looked up and froze.

Down the hall, the brunette who had just stepped out of Mark's apartment did the same.

Pulling herself together, it was Arizona who started walking again first.

"Callie, hi" she said quietly as she reached her apartment door "I'd say fancy seeing you here, but…"

"You live here?"

"I do"

"And you're just getting home?"

"Yep"

"Right. Oh. OH!" Callie's eyes widened as realisation clearly dawned on her.

"Good night?" Arizona winked.

"Mmmhmm. Probably in the same league as yours"

The blonde laughed "Would it be weird if I offered you a coffee?"

"I would love that" the brunette replied sincerely "I was dying for some caffeine but didn't want to disturb Mark"

"Probably a smart plan. Come on in" Arizona nodded to her apartment and Callie followed her as she opened the door.

The brunette made herself at home on the sofa while Arizona made the coffee.

"How do you take yours?" she called from the kitchen.

"Black one sugar please"

"Coming right up"

She handed the mug of coffee to the grateful brunette and sat herself down at the opposite end of the sofa.

"So" Arizona asked, a twinkle in her eye "do you think you'll be seeing Mark again?"

"I mean, we didn't really get to talking about it last night"

Arizona took a sip of coffee to fight back the bile that was rising in her throat.

"But he's a fun guy, and I had a good time, so sure, why not?" Callie continued "And how about you, I guess you and Leah hit it off?"

"Yeah" the blonde replied with a forced smile "we had a great time. Definitely going to repeat it. Totally"

"Great. I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other then"

"Absolutely"

The silence was somewhat awkward as both women took a deliberately long sip of their coffee. It was Arizona who found the courage to break it first.

"How did it go, with your team I mean, and telling them about Brad's death?"

"It was tough, I'm not gonna lie" Callie smiled at her, seeming grateful for her concern "The guy that took the shot hasn't been on the force long and I think it might take him a while to come to terms with"

"It sucks that he had to be in that position"

"It does" the brunette agreed "but I guess it's what we sign up for"

"I think you're very brave" Arizona said softly.

"Me? What about you, you literally hold the lives of children in your hands every day"

"But I don't put myself in any danger"

"Physically, maybe not. But emotionally…I can't begin to imagine how it feels when things go wrong"

"It's worth it" the blonde said assuredly "it's worth it for those moments when you get to tell a parent, who thought they were going to lose everything, that their child is going to live"

"Hope" Callie whispered.

"What?"

"That's what you give people. Arizona Robbins, bringer of hope"

"That's quite the title" the blonde grinned.

"Well you're quite the woman"

They both looked down and finished their coffee, Arizona knowing that she couldn't make eye contact in that moment.

"I should go" Callie said, standing up and placing her mug down on the table "thanks for the coffee"

"I guess you need some sleep?"

"Something like that"

"It was…good to see you" Arizona said softly, letting herself meet the soulful eyes of the brunette.

"You too. Maybe we could get together…the four of us…next time we're off shift"

"Yeah…yeah sure, just let Mark know and I'll be there"

"Bye Arizona"

"Bye"

"And by the way, don't think I didn't notice the extra tequilas…" the brunette called as she headed down the hall.

The blonde leaned against the door as she shut it behind Callie and sighed. She knew she was heading for trouble, but she'd be damned if she was walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona waved goodbye to her patient and his parents as they left the hospital following a successful surgery. She felt good, having fixed a perforation in his large intestine and hopefully allowing him to go back to having a normal childhood. As she made her way back past reception, she noticed a familiar head of wavy hair in the waiting area.

"Callie?"

The brunette turned and smiled genuinely when she saw who was calling her name.

"Arizona, hi!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just waiting for Mark. We were supposed to get lunch but I guess he's running late"

"The life of a surgeon"

"I guess so" Callie nodded in understanding.

"If you…I mean…I have some time, if you wanted to get a coffee or something?" Arizona stuttered.

"You gonna save me from a lonely hour spent waiting in the hospital reception Doctor Robbins?"

"You know me, love to be a saviour" the blonde winked.

"In that case, lead the way"

"Wait" Callie snorted "Mark sutured his own face?!"

"Yep!" Arizona responded gleefully.

"Do I want to know what he did to get cut up in the first place?"

"Erm…that depends on what your general opinion of Mark is, I guess?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow "I'm under no illusion that he's a saint, if that what you mean"

"Still, that story probably isn't mine to tell"

"Hmm ok. I guess I'll save that one for another day. And how about you? What stories would your colleagues tell about you if I asked around?"

"None"

There was that laugh again. The one that made Arizona's toes curl "Oh come on Arizona, there's no way a girl like you comes with no stories"

"Nope. Sweet, innocent and story free, that's me" the blonde retorted, trying to keep a straight face.

"Come on" Callie leaned on the table "I know you're not boring"

The blonde leaned forwards herself, refusing to back down "You want the dirt on me, you're gonna need to work harder than that"

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh"

"So there's nothing you're gonna give away then? Not even a nickname?"

At the mention of a nickname, the blonde blushed.

"Oh there so is" Callie smiled gleefully "Come on, you gotta tell me now"

Arizona blushed and mumbled something under her breath.

"You're gonna have to speak a little louder there"

"I said, some of the interns call me roller girl"

The brunette's smile spread all the way to her eyes as she chuckled "Ok, you're gonna need to explain that one"

"Ok but you gotta promise not to laugh"

"I'm not sure I can make that promise"

"Fine" the blonde leant back in defeat "it might be because I like to wear heelys around the ward"

"Heelys? As in the sneakers with wheels on them?" Callie asked incredulously.

"Uh huh. They're practical, because who needs to waste time walking between rooms, and more importantly, the kids think I'm totally awesome" Arizona grinned triumphantly.

"Seriously…I mean, you treat kids with broken bones every day, and you think heelys are a good idea?"

"They're totally safe when you know how to use them properly"

At that, Callie finally burst into the fit of giggles that she'd been holding onto.

"It's not _that _funny" the blonde scolded.

"It totally is"

"Hey. Heelys are super awesome, and I'm super awesome" Arizona pouted.

"Genuinely, I have never met anyone else like you, Arizona Robbins"

"I'm one of a kind"

"That you are"

The blonde was about to reply when she looked up to see Mark approaching their table.

"Hey Mark!" she called, a little over-enthusiastically.

"Hey Robbins, Cal – I'm really sorry, my surgery ran over, and…"

"It's ok" Callie smiled and cut him off "I'm a cop, remember, I get it. Work isn't exactly predictable"

"Great. You wanna get lunch?" he asked.

"Yep. Hurry up and feed me, I'm starving" the brunette scolded, getting to her feet.

"Sure thing"

"Robbins" Mark turned to the blonde "thanks for looking after her"

"She didn't need looking after, but it's no trouble"

"It was good to see you" Callie smiled "and I'll see you again Saturday, right?"

"Right" the blonde confirmed.

The brunette's grin got wider "Great"

"Later Robbins"

Arizona waved them both off and sank slightly in her chair. This was going to be harder than she thought.

They were at a club.

Arizona Robbins didn't do clubs. Bars? Fine. Dancing? Fine. But places so loud that you could barely hold a conversation? They really weren't her scene. But Mark had insisted. And if Mark was going, that meant Callie was going, which was exactly how Arizona found herself spending her Saturday night in a club. And just for good measure, Leah was following her around like a lost puppy.

"Drink?" she asked Mark.

"What?" he shouted back, unable to hear her over the music.

"Drink?" she asked again, this time signally with her hand.

"Sure!" he yelled, giving her a thumbs up.

She turned to Callie, who nodded in agreement and took a step to accompany the blonde before Leah took her arm and began walking Arizona to the bar.

"You ok?" Arizona asked the younger woman.

"Yeah!" Leah exclaimed "This is so much fun!"

"Right?"

Arizona hoped that her smile was convincing enough as she order four more beers.

"Are you ok with the drinks if I just pop to the bathroom?" Leah shouted.

"Sure. I'll see you back on the dancefloor"

"Great!"

As the younger woman left, Arizona rolled her eyes. She smiled at the bartender as she placed four bottles of beer down on the bar. Just as she was about to pull the necessary money from her purse, she felt hands take hold of her hips. There was a second where she contemplated turning round to scold the person whom she presumed to be Leah, but there was something oddly comforting about the feeling of those hands on her. When she felt a warm body press against her back, she knew instinctively who it was. The breathy voice that rang in her ear was just confirmation.

"No extra tequilas tonight?"

The blonde took a deep breath, gripping the bar in a desperate attempt to keep herself from shaking. She turned her head slightly so that her cheek brushed against Callie's.

"I'm game if you are?"

"Oh, I'm always game"

Arizona's knuckles turned white as she gripped the bar tighter, leaning forwards to ensure the bartender could hear her whilst remaining very aware that the movement was pressing her body back against the brunette.

"And two tequilas please"

As the liquor was poured she stood back up, making sure to press herself just a little more firmly against the body behind her. She handed the money to the bartender and picked up the two shot glasses, turning to hand one to the brunette.

She kept her eyes on Callie's as she licked her hand and poured on a measure of salt, handing the shaker to the brunette so that she could do the same. She genuinely felt as though she might come on the spot when she watched Callie's tongue flick out to lick her own hand. Once they were each set with a shot glass in one hand and a slice of lemon in the either, she clinked their glasses together.

"Cheers"

"Cheers" came the husky response.

Their eyes locked together as they did their shots, neither woman backing down as they licked the salt nor when the liquid burned down their throats. Simultaneously they slammed the shot glasses down on the bar, and each picked up two of the beer bottles.

"Shall we?" Callie asked, nodding her head in the direction of the dancefloor.

"Sure" the blonde replied, certain the disappointment would have been evident in her voice had the brunette actually been able to hear her.

They made their way through the crowd of dancing bodies to Mark, who was clearly in his element. The smile on his face when they returned was genuine, and he took a beer from Callie shortly before they were rejoined by Leah.

The rest of the night was spent with them seemingly back as two "couples". But whenever Leah danced up against her, Arizona couldn't help but find her eyes searching for the brunette. Callie, thought, seemed to be enjoying Mark's company a little too much for Arizona's liking, and sure enough, when it came to the end of the night, the brunette indicated she was happy to go home with him.

Arizona looked from Callie to Leah, knowing that she had a choice to make. She had no doubt as to who she would rather be going home with, but it seemed that wasn't an option. So she decided to listen to the part of her that just needed to relieve some tension, and somehow found herself agreeing to all sharing a cab back to their apartment block.

But somehow she knew there was only one woman she'd be picturing tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to review this story so far. I promise it will be Calzona endgame, so please stick with me! And special thanks to the guest reviewer who pointed out that I hadn't actually tagged this story as Callie and Arizona!**

Arizona groaned at the sound of knocking at her door. She had just started to finally drift off to sleep, having politely asked Leah to leave following a couple of hours of restlessness, and now she was infuriated by the fact that it seemed like the younger woman just wasn't getting the message.

Pulling her robe round her she stumbled to the door and pulled it open. Her eyes widened when she saw who was on the other side.

"Callie?"

"Yeah…uh, hi. I'm sorry, I thought…I mean, Leah text me so I knew you were awake, and so I thought…sorry I should go" the brunette stammered before turning to leave.

"Hey" Arizona called after her "it's ok, come on in"

Callie turned and smiled at her gratefully "Thanks"

"Coffee?" the blonde offered as he walked back into her apartment.

"That would be great"

"Black one sugar?"

"You got it"

A few minutes later Arizona placed two mugs of coffee down on the table and smiled at the grateful brunette.

"So…how come you're sneaking out at this ungodly hour?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light and airy.

"Oh, I…honestly, I couldn't sleep. Mark's…"

"Not the best bed companion?" the blonde finished.

"Yeah, something like that"

"That's kinda the reason I kicked Leah out"

"Oh" the brunette looked almost sad at Arizona's last statement.

"Did you have a good time last night?" the blonde asked, wanting to immediately move on from the previous topic of conversation.

"Yeah, I did" Callie grinned widely "I love to dance"

"You're a great dancer"

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself"

"Oh I do ok, but I got nothing on your Latin moves"

"What can I say, these hips were made to move" Callie replied with a wink.

The blonde's eyes widened and she hid her mouth behind her mug to avoid giving away her reaction.

"So, do you always drink tequila, or just on special occasions?" the brunette continued.

Arizona laughed "I never used to be a fan, but some of the interns introduced me to it, and you know, it kinda does make the night more fun"

"The same interns who call you roller girl?"

The blonde groaned "I really wish I never told you that"

"What? I think it's cute" the brunette protested.

"Cute?"

"Totally cute. You're a cute kinda person. I mean, you work with kids, you wear heelys, your apartment is decorated like a bubblegum factory, and don't think I didn't notice that little teddy you were carrying in your pocket the other day"

"Hey" Arizona pointed a finger in mock sternness "I am totally badass"

"Ok" the brunette chuckled.

"I so am!"

"Sure. I guess I'll have to wait and see the badass side come out"

"Well maybe you will"

The two women smiled at each other as they finished their coffee in comfortable silence.

"So…I should probably get going" the brunette started, placing her mug back on the table.

"Listen, I have a perfectly good spare room if you wanted to get a bit of rest before you head home?" the blonde offered.

"Oh, I couldn't impose like that"

"You wouldn't be, seriously" Arizona reached out and placed a hand on the brunette's arm. There it was again, that electric spark that occurred whenever they made contact.

"In that case, thank you"

Arizona smiled at the woman again as she withdrew her hand "Be right back, I'm just gonna get you something more comfortable to sleep in"

"Oh you don't have to…"

"La la la la" the blonde sang in a childish attempt to drown out the other woman's protestations.

The brunette laughed and shook her head as she accepted the tank and shorts that she was being offered.

"Arizona…thanks for this, seriously"

"It's no problem, honestly. Let me show you the room"

"Thanks"

The blonde waited in the doorway as Callie reached the bed before turning to face her.

"You're a good friend Arizona"

"Sleep well Callie" she smiled back.

Arizona returned to her bed, dropping her robe to the floor before getting under the covers. Her head was spinning at the thought of the brunette being the other side of the wall, but for some reason the fact also seemed to relax her. Maybe it was knowing that Callie was most definitely alone and not cuddled up with Mark. Either way, she was grateful when sleep finally came.

It was a couple of hours before the blonde stirred. She stretched contentedly before hearing a crash coming from the kitchen and a muffled exclamation that sounded like Spanish, but she couldn't be sure. Laughing to herself, she got up and pulled her robe back on before emerging from her room.

As she rounded the corner into the kitchen, she found the brunette still muttering under breath as she rubbed her foot.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Shit! Oh, hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was looking for a pen to leave you a note to say I was leaving and I stubbed my toe on the damn table"

"Maybe I should put a warning sign up…I mean, it is pretty difficult to see" the blonde teased.

"Urgh. You're way too perky considering how little sleep you've had"

"What can I say, I'm a morning person" Arizona replied with a shrug.

"Of course you are"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just…you're all happiness and rainbows. Makes sense that you're a morning person"

"Whereas you're all dark and mysterious and only come out at night?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow "Something like that"

"So no note needed now that I'm up, but just in case you're ever in my apartment again and uh, in need of a pen, they're in the crap drawer. Second drawer down over there"

"Arizona Robbins has a crap drawer?" the brunette asked incredulously.

"Surely everybody has a crap drawer"

"I mean, I guess I just figured you were so super organised that you wouldn't need one"

"Oh I am super organised. Hence the need for a crap drawer. Where else would I keep…" Arizona paused as she looked in the aforementioned drawer "batteries, pesos, plastic cutlery, the charger for a phone I no longer own and a stash of takeout menus?"

Callie laughed "Well in that case I take it back, you totally need a crap drawer"

"So…do you want a coffee to take with you?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that"

"It's no bother" the blonde reached up to get a travel mug from the cupboard "I have like a billion of these and you can give it back to me some other time"

Callie raised an eyebrow "A unicorn mug? Seriously? You know what this is gonna do for my street cred, right?"

Arizona chuckled "You can swap for erm…puppies? Dancing llamas?"

"Haha no it's fine. I'm badass enough to pull it off"

They grinned at each other as the blonde filled the unicorn mug.

"Thank you, again" Callie said warmly "I really appreciate this"

"Anytime" the blonde replied with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**So I guess I'm on a bit of a roll with this one at the moment! While the creativity is flowing, I'm just going to keep on writing but am making no promises that I'll continue at this pace. But hey, it's the weekend right now so enjoy it while it's still here **

"Hey April, you paged me?" Arizona called to her friend as she made her way into the ER.

"Yeah, umm, we got a patient in Bay 3 asking for you"

"Ok, is it one of my regulars?"

"Nope, just a cop needing some stitches. I'd have done it, but she asked for you personally" April explained, handing over the clipboard.

Dear God, please don't let this be Leah, thought the blonde to herself as she glanced down at the information April had given her. As she read the last name on the chart, _Torres_, she felt her heart start to race. When she read the first name, a wicked grin spread across her face and she made her way to the cubicle.

"Good afternoon, _Calliope_" she said with a smile.

The brunette looked up from the bed at her and scowled "How did you…"

"I'm a Doctor, in case you'd forgotten. And Doctors get access to charts. And charts tend to record patient's _real _names"

"Ok but you can't tell anyone. Seriously"

"Ok, but I don't understand why you want to hide it. It's a beautiful name, _Calliope"_ the blonde replied, enjoying the way the brunette's name sounded.

Callie frowned again "Nobody but my Dad calls me that"

"Well I like it"

"Good for you" the brunette retorted.

"Someone's tetchy this afternoon. So how about you let me take a look at your arm…that is why you came in here, right?"

"Yeah, I…" Callie lifted her hand to reveal a gash on her upper arm "sorry for calling you down here, it's just kinda embarrassing and I hoped you'd be discreet"

"You have my word" the blonde said gently, stepping closer to get a look at the wound.

"Thank you"

"What happened?"

"I was chasing down a suspect and I err, well I kind of tripped and caught my arm on a fence" the brunette blushed.

"You know you could have called Mark to deal with this, right? I mean, fixing skin is kinda his thing" Arizona pointed out.

"I know, I just….I didn't want a big fuss, and I figured I could trust you"

"Well you were right" the blonde said firmly "you know, I think I'm gonna need to cut the sleeve off your shirt to get a better look"

"Oh, ok umm…would it be easier if I just took it off? I don't think it's stuck down too bad"

"Uh" Arizona stared at her open mouthed for a second before pulling herself together "yeah, uh, that would be great if you're comfortable with that?"

"Sure, I mean, you're a Doctor right. And it's not like it's something you've never seen before?"

"Nope. Seen it all before. Totally"

The blonde turned her back, blushing as she busied herself getting together a suture tray, desperately trying to focus on anything except for the fact that the brunette was currently in close proximity to her removing her shirt.

"Ok, I'm all set" Callie said lightly.

"Great" Arizona turned, swallowing deeply as she desperately tried to keep her eyes off the brunette's chest.

But god, it was hard. There was nothing special about the simple black bra that she was wearing, but on Callie, the blonde could have sworn it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. She cleared her throat as she pulled on latex gloves and leant in to inspect the wound.

"Ok. I don't think this is as bad as it looks. I'm just gonna clean you up and put in a couple of stitches, and then you'll be good as new"

"Thanks" the brunette smiled gratefully.

"Ok this might sting a little" Arizona said as she got ready to apply antiseptic.

"I can handle it"

The blonde grinned and got to work cleaning the injury. For her part, Callie winced but didn't make a sound.

"Ok, just a sharp scratch when I give you an anaesthetic"

"Sure"

Arizona focused entirely on her work, and before long she was satisfied with her sutures and applying a dressing.

"And you are all done" she stood back up with a smile.

"So…do I get a lollipop for being so brave?"

"A lollipop?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, there's no way a paediatrician isn't carrying lollipops"

"Paediatric surgeon" Arizona corrected "But fine, here you go"

Callie gave her a satisfied smirk as she was handed a red lollipop.

"Thanks Doctor Robbins"

"You're very welcome Sergeant Torres"

Arizona couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she cleared away the suture tray, only half-heartedly making an attempt to keep her eyes off the brunette as she pulled her shirt back on.

"You know, I could get you a scrub top seeing as your shirt is torn?" she offered.

"It's ok. I'm just gonna head straight home and I can get changed there"

"Ok, if you're sure?"

"I am, but thanks"

"Ok. So I guess I'll be seeing you around?" the blonde said lightly.

"Yeah, I think Mark mentioned heading to Joe's Friday night?"

"Yeah, sounds good"

"Ok then. I…well, thank you, again"

The two women looked at each other awkwardly before Callie made the move to step closer and pull the blonde into an embrace. Arizona paused for a second in shock, before letting her arms wrap around the brunette. Her body was warm and soft, and Arizona let herself breathe in the scent of her shampoo as she felt time stand still. As she turned her head slightly to let her nose brush against the brunette's neck, she felt the arms around squeeze tightly before releasing her, and she looked up as Callie took a step backwards.

"So uh, if you need anything…follow up, or advice, or…well, here's my card" Arizona stuttered, pulling a card from her pocket and scribbling her personal call number on it.

"Great" smiled Callie, taking the card "I'll do that"

"Great" the blonde smiled back, subconsciously wiping her palms on her lab coat to remove the evident sweating before reaching a hand out to shake the brunette's.

"Ok then. See you around, Arizona"

"Bye"


	6. Chapter 6

Some trashy reality tv provided background noise as Arizona poured her second glass of wine for the evening and settled back on the sofa. She wasn't really paying it any attention, but figured she may as well have some sound to accompany her thoughts.

And of course, her thoughts were inevitably focused on Callie. She only had one shift to go before she'd see the brunette again the following evening, and she couldn't help but be excited. She knew it was wrong, so wrong, to be counting down the hours until she saw someone who was very much dating her friend, but she couldn't help herself. She'd been drawn to the brunette from the first moment their eyes met, and the more she got to know her, the more she found those initial feelings were justified. Callie just had a presence that could light up a room, and an innate ability to diffuse the tension in any situation with her quick humour and infectious laugh. But there was a deeper side to her, beneath the tough cop exterior there was a tenderness and caring soul that Arizona felt privileged to have seen.

But something had changed recently. At first, she had tried to tell herself that she would have to ignore her feelings because clearly, Callie was having a good time with Mark. The last couple of times they'd seen each other though…Arizona knew it wasn't just her feeling something else. There was an undeniable flirtation between them, and she knew she wasn't imagining things when their hug in the ER had lingered a little longer than it ought to have done between friends. But she had no idea if Callie was bi, or just straight and a little curious…or whether the brunette even knew herself. So in reality, she was no further forwards than the first day they met. And instead she was wallowing in her own self pity with no clue how to pull herself out.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone buzzing on the table to indicate that she'd received a message. Thinking it was probably Mark, she reached over to clear the screen, when she noticed an unfamiliar number on the display.

Curious, she picked up her phone and opened the message.

_Hey, it's Callie. Are you at work? X_

Immediately the blonde felt the familiar fluttering in her chest that any thought of the brunette seemed to induce. Hastily she typed out her reply.

_Nope, not in til 2mrw. Is your arm ok? X_

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_It's fine, I was just in the area and thought I could drop your mug back x_

The blonde smiled. Her heart was racing at the thought of possibly getting to see Callie earlier than she'd been expecting.

_Why don't you head up to mine? I have wine ;) x_

_I am so there! X_

She laughed at the speed and eagerness of the brunette's reply. Her smile dropped suddenly as she looked down and realised she was dressed in her scruffiest sweatpants and her t-shirt had a hole in it. She ran into the bedroom and hastily threw on jeans and a tank. Just as she was about to respond to the knock on the door, she took one glance at the tv and hastily changed the channel in an attempt to avoid embarrassment at her choice of entertainment.

She swung the door open, looking slightly more flushed than she ought to given that she had just been sat in her apartment.

"Hey" she smiled widely as the brunette came into view.

"Hey back" Callie smiled, leaning slightly against the doorframe as she held out the unicorn mug.

"Thanks. You coming in?"

"You had me at wine"

They both laughed as the brunette followed Arizona into the apartment, pausing for her to fill another wine glass in the kitchen before they both sat down on the sofa.

"Cheers" the brunette raised her glass.

"Cheers" Arizona met her gaze and tilted her glass at her before taking a large sip.

As she took a drink, Callie's eye was caught by the tv and she nearly spat out her mouthful.

"Ok, I know you work with kids and everything, but seriously. You're watching Dora the Explorer on your evening off?"

"What?" the blonde's head spun towards the tv "Oh, I, no…oh god, I'm not sure how to make this less embarrassing"

"Don't tell me, you were watching porn and interrupted you" Callie teased.

"Just trying to weigh up whether that is in fact more embarrassing than the truth"

"Seriously Arizona, come on, it can't be that bad. I mean, it can't be worse than Dora or the Adult channel"

"Ok fine. I might have been watching The Bachelor. But it was only on in the background" the blonde blushed.

"Sure. Come on, really you were just perving on the contestants, right?"

"Oh god no. Plastic airheads really aren't my thing"

"So what is your thing?" the brunette's voice seemed to drop an octave.

Arizona put her glass down on the table and leant forward onto her knees "What do you think my thing is?"

"Hmm" Callie furrowed her brow in an exaggerated manner "well from what I've seen I'd say you have a thing for cops"

"Uh huh" the blonde replied in a non-committal fashion.

"And I'd say based on what I've witnessed that your preference is for blondes, but I hear that hair colour isn't something that you're very particular about"

Arizona's eyes widened "Oh my god, what have you heard?"

"Nothing, just…erm…" the brunette tried desperately to backtrack.

"Mark?" the blonde received a slight nod in confirmation "Fuck, I'm going to kill him"

"Seriously, he didn't say anything bad. I was just…asking about you, that's all"

"Uh huh. And what exactly did he say? Because whatever he's told you, that guy is prone to some serious exaggeration"

"Just that you don't have a type as such, and he has no idea what kind of woman you would actually…date"

"Great" Arizona put her head in her hands "he's made me out to sound like some kind of slut"

"No no" the brunette reached out and placed a hand on Arizona's knee "I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries. I just…I was curious about the kind of women you've been in relationships with, and he told me…"

"That he's never known me be in one?" the blonde finished.

"Well…yeah"

"Well…that would be the truth. And on that note" Arizona got to her feet "I need more wine"

As she turned and walked towards the kitchen, she was stopped in her tracks by a single word that almost croaked out of the brunette's mouth.

"Arizona"

She couldn't have moved even if she'd wanted to. Callie's voice paralysed her. The husky tone that sounded so sexy and yet so broken all at the same time. She slowly turned around to see that the brunette had now got to her feet and her eyes locked onto the dark orbs of the woman who had been haunting her every thought.

No more words were spoken as Callie began to walk slowly but deliberately towards her. Every step felt like she was issuing a challenge, almost daring Arizona to back away. But the blonde remained rooted to the spot, her breaths deepening as she kept her gaze locked firmly on the brunette's.

Neither woman could say how long it took for Callie to reach the blonde, but she found herself standing before her, just inches between their bodies. Slowly she reached out a finger and let the tip run down Arizona's cheek. Sensing no resistance, she cupped her cheek more firmly and leant in.

The first contact between their lips was the gentlest of brushes, a touch so gentle that it could almost have been missed were it not for the sparks of electricity that seemed to be flying between the two of them.

That one touch was all it took for Arizona to come undone. Tangling her fingers urgently into the brunette's hair, she pulled her back in and crashed their lips together. They moaned simultaneously as their lips parted and their tongues brushed against each other for the first time. The kisses were desperate as the blonde let go of everything she had been holding onto since the first time they met. Her hands slid down to the brunette's shoulders, caressing her neck as she went. She found herself unable to breathe, and reluctantly pulled back, panting but keeping her hands firmly in place.

"Calliope" the blonde breathed.

"Oh god, I…" Callie stammered, taking a step back which resulted in the blonde's hands falling away from her body.

"It's ok"

"No…no it's not. I should go…erm, yeah I should really go"

"Wait!" the blonde cried out, unable to move as she watched helplessly as the brunette grabbed her purse.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sorry"

"Callie please"

Soulful eyes made contact with hers once more before the brunette walked out the door "I really am sorry"


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona had got to Joe's early and was already on her second drink before anyone else even showed up. She figured that if she had to put herself through the evening, she might as well get drunk. She was particularly grateful when Alex, Meredith and Cristina were the next to arrive. Partially for the support in numbers, but mainly because when Cristina was around…well, that meant the tequila wasn't far behind.

They'd already taken their second shot by the time Teddy and April showed up, and managed a third before they were joined by Owen and Derek. For just a moment, Arizona almost managed to forget who else was joining them that evening and started to just enjoy the company of her friends.

She sensed Callie's presence before she saw her. Turning towards the door, she felt her breath catch in her chest as she watched her walk into the bar hand in hand with Mark. God, if she'd thought this was hard before, knowing just how good the brunette's lips tasted made the whole thing ten times harder.

"Wait" April hissed into the blonde's ear "isn't that the cop who was in the ER the other day?"

"Yep"

"She's dating Mark…so how come she asked for you?"

"You know Mark. She didn't want a fuss made"

"Oh. Ok then"

The redhead seemed satisfied with the explanation, and for that, Arizona was grateful. She really didn't want to be dealing with any further awkwardness connected to the brunette.

The couple reached the group, with Mark's smirk just that little bit wider than normal. He introduced Callie to the rest of their friends, and there she was, smiling that smile that made Arizona go weak at the knees.

"…and of course, you know Arizona" he finished.

"Hey" Callie's smile changed to one that was softer, and seemed reserved for the blonde alone.

"Hey" Arizona responded, unable to read the brunette's face.

It was Callie who stepped forward and pulled the blonde into an embrace. They squeezed each other firmly, and Arizona was unable to resist inhaling the scent of the brunette as she rubbed her back.

"You look really good, by the way" the brunette whispered.

Arizona shivered and took a step back, unwilling to let herself be unsettled any further.

"You guys need a drink?" she offered brightly.

"Cheers Robbins, I'll take a beer" Mark grinned at her "Cal?"

"Erm wine, please. Red, if they've got it"

"Sure" the blonde returned the smile, but it didn't quite extend to her eyes.

When she returned with the drinks, she found that Callie had already been welcomed into the group and was laughing at some story that Teddy was sharing. By the look on Mark's face, she guessed it was at his expense. She figured that the easiest way to make the night more bearable for herself was to avoid the brunette as far as possible, and so once she'd handed over the drinks, she made a beeline for Cristina and Meredith, figuring that the two of them would be too preoccupied with tequila to notice that there was anything up with her.

Her plan seemed to work for the best part of an hour, and the extra tequila didn't hurt either. She doesn't even mind the fact that every so often the other two women seem to burst into fits of giggles and some private joke that isn't remotely funny to anybody else.

"Holy shit!" Cristina exclaimed.

"What?" Arizona asked in confusion, spinning round to try and see what had caught the other woman's eye.

"Sloan's girl has got some _moves_"

The blonde held her breath as she caught sight of Callie and Mark on the dancefloor. Cristina was right, Callie did indeed have some moves. And right now, those moves were grinding up against Mark in a way that made Arizona feel as though she might vomit.

"I'll be right back, I gotta pee" she said quickly, heading for the bathroom without waiting for a response.

She'd just washed her hands and was holding onto the sink to take a deep breath and give herself a pep talk when she heard the door swing open. She looked up in the mirror to see Callie entering the bathroom. Slowly she turned and waited for the brunette to stop in front of her.

"Arizona, I…I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. For last night, for tonight…for all of it. I just…everything has got so confusing, and I have a great time with Mark, but we all know he doesn't do serious. But then, I don't know if you do either. And so I've just been going along with this whole thing, and then there's you and Leah, and I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but this is all so new and weird to me, and I feel like there's something there with you but I don't know how to explain it because you're a, well you know, a woman, and last night I just got so scared that I had to run, and…oh god, I'm rambling and you haven't even said a word, and I…"

"Brunettes" Arizona interrupted quietly.

"What?" Callie's brow furrowed in confusion.

"The kind of women I'd date. Brunettes. Brave ones, with big hearts"

"Oh. OH!" the brunette's eyes widened as she registered what Arizona was saying.

"Yeah" the blonde replied softly.

"So not Leah"

"No"

"But you do…date people?"

"It's not a completely alien concept to me, no" Arizona folded her arms.

"Right, umm…god, I have no idea what I'm doing here" the brunette admitted.

"You're being honest with me" the blonde said in almost a whisper, taking a step closer to Callie so that she could place her hands on her arms.

"If that's what you want to call that bout of verbal diarrhoea"

"You're cute when you ramble"

The brunette blushed "This is all such a mess in my head"

"You're not the only one"

"I…I like Mark. I know he's a womaniser and a show off, but underneath it all, he's a good guy"

"I know" the blonde agreed.

"And you're…I've never acted on my feelings for a woman before"

"But you've had them?"

"Yes"

"I'm not gonna rush you. In case you hadn't noticed, anything beyond a casual hook up is fairly unusual territory for me too"

"So what do we do?" the brunette looked at her, her eyes pleading for the blonde to somehow fix everything.

"Are you and Mark exclusive?"

"No, god no. We're just having fun"

"Ok, then right now we don't have to do anything. You don't need to say or do anything until you've figured things out in your head. You haven't done anything wrong. But…can I be selfish?"

"Of course"

"I don't think I could stand knowing that you were still sleeping with Mark while we're figuring out what this thing is between us"

"Ok" the brunette nodded "and just so you know, I haven't slept with him since I came to you in the ER. I don't know if that makes a difference, or…"

"Thank you" Arizona squeezed the brunette's arms.

"And Leah?"

"Oh, I gave her the brush off a while ago. I'm not sure she's necessarily got the message, but I promise, there's nothing going on there from my side"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"So…"

Their eyes met, and the blonde deliberately ran her hands up Callie's arms until she was cupping her cheeks. She leant in, her eyes still on the brunette's until she closed them at the last moment and pressed her mouth against Callie's. Hearing the brunette whimper, she flicked her tongue against her upper lip, immediately causing her to open her mouth and deepen the kiss. That seemed to spur Callie into action, and she found herself being backed up against the sink, the pain in her lower back instantly forgotten as she lost herself in the taste of the brunette's lips.

This time, when they broke apart for air, neither woman backed away. Their foreheads rested together as they both regained control of their breathing.

"Wow" Callie exhaled.

"Yeah"

"We should…" the brunette nodded towards the door.

"Yeah, someone walking in right now probably isn't the best way to announce this"

"Yeah"

Callie stepped back and took a deep breath to compose herself, while the blonde checked her lipstick in the mirror.

"You all set?" she asked, turning back to the brunette.

"Yeah" Callie grinned, reaching out to squeeze the blonde's hand before following her back out into the bar.

True to her word, after having one more drink, Callie made excuses to Mark about needing an early night and left alone. She hugged everyone goodbye, making sure to linger slightly longer with Arizona than anyone else.

"I'll text you later, ok?" she whispered into the blonde's ear.

"You'd better"

Finally free of the unease that had been building over recent weeks, Arizona found that she was actually able to enjoy the rest of the evening with her colleagues. When she eventually made her way back to her apartment, she checked her phone and smiled when she saw a message from Callie.

_Just wanted to say goodnight, and thank you x_

Noting that the message was sent an hour previously, she sent a quick response, figuring that the brunette would see it in the morning.

_Hope you're having sweet dreams, beautiful lady x_

She was surprised when her phone vibrated almost immediately with a reply.

_They always are when they're filled with you ;) x_

_Smooth Calliope. I'm kinda drunk and likely to pass out, so will say goodnight and I'll call you tomorrow x_

_Sleep well A x_

As she'd predicted, Arizona didn't even get round to removing her clothes before she fell asleep with her phone in her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Arizona cleaned herself up after a successful tumour removal on a five year old girl. There was a spring in her step that always occurred when things went well, and it was a relief to find herself looking forward to speaking to the family. When she checked her phone, she found her mood improving even further as she saw she had a message from Callie.

_What time do u get off tonight? X_

She chuckled to herself before replying.

_How very forward of you Ms Torres. Not sure I'm ready to divulge that kind of information ;) x_

She could almost feel the brunette blushing without being able to see her.

_You know exactly what I mean x_

_My interpretation was more fun though ;) I finish at 7 x_

Tucking her phone back into her pocket, she made her way down to the waiting room to give the good news to her patient's family, and assured them that a nurse would be along shortly to show them up to the ICU where they could see their daughter.

As she made her way back towards the surgical floor to prep for a routine appendectomy, she checked her phone one final time.

_How do you fancy some company tonight? I can bring wine x_

She felt a stirring in a stomach, and resisted the temptation to reply in an overly desperate manner. Instead, she took a deep breath and forced herself to keep it flirtatious and light, even though what she really wanted to say was something along the lines of _you don't have to bring anything at all just be with me._

_Make it a sauv blanc and I'm all yours ;) I'll txt if I'll be any later than 8 x_

Satisfied with her response, she put her phone back in her pocket and forced herself to focus on the surgery. Just one little appendix removal and she would be able to see Callie.

It was 7.15 when Arizona walked into her apartment, her surgery having proceeded without any complications. She'd read a final message from Callie on her way out of the hospital, and was finding it somewhat hard to focus on anything else.

_In that case, I'll bring 2 ;)_

Figuring that the brunette wouldn't show up early, but was also unlikely to be late, she cast a quick glance around her apartment. While it wasn't a complete disaster zone, she figured she could spend twenty minutes making the place a little more presentable whilst still leaving enough to get herself into something a little more enticing than the jeans and hoodie she'd left the apartment in that morning.

Once she was satisfied that the place looked presentable without appearing like she'd tried too hard, she headed to her room and opened her wardrobe. Within minutes, she was surrounded by a pile of clothes and gritting her teeth in frustration. Throwing together an outfit that made it seem as though she hadn't made any effort was harder than she'd thought.

Noting that it was ten to eight, she decided to stick with the jeans she'd put on this morning – after all, they were sufficiently tight fitting, and technically as she'd put them on before she knew she'd be seeing Callie, meant that she wasn't trying so hard. She swapped the hoodie for a strap top with a lace trim that showed off just enough cleavage without making it too obvious. That left her with just enough time to release her hair from the ponytail it had been in all day and run a pair of straighteners over it.

Just as she'd predicted, the knock on her door came at two minutes past eight. She pulled the door open, and couldn't help but grin at the sight of the brunette in her hallway with a bottle of wine in each hand.

"You weren't kidding" she commented with a chuckle.

"Hey, what can I say. You laid down a gauntlet…"

"And you just steered your way right on through it"

"So…can I come in?" Callie asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh…yeah, I mean, unless hallway wine parties are your thing?" the blonde composed herself.

"While I can't say that's unappealing" the brunette mused, stepping into the apartment "I think I'd rather be in here"

"Great" Arizona stated, reaching around the brunette to shut the door behind her "that's…awesome"

"Arizona" Callie looked at her with raised eyebrows as she placed the wine down on the counter "are you nervous?"

"Me…nervous? What, no? Why…why would you think that?"

The brunette chuckled "It's ok if you are. I mean, I know I am"

"You are? But you seem so…together. And I'm…well, apparently I'm reverting to some kind of stuttering schoolgirl"

"Hey" Callie stepped in front of the blonde, placing a hand on her upper arm "it's ok, I'm flattered"

"Ok" Arizona nodded, unable to prevent the redness spreading across her cheeks "well that's good, right?"

"Yeah…yeah, I think it is"

"So…wine glasses. We need wine glasses, right?" the blonde turned and busied herself retrieving the necessary glassware from the cupboard.

"Arizona"

God. There it was again. The husky voice breathing her name that left her unable to move, think, or pretty much do anything. She placed the wine glasses back on the counter before slowly turning to face the brunette.

"Yeah?" she asked breathily in a voice that she barely recognised.

"Would it make you less nervous if I just kissed you?"

The blonde stood there open mouthed, her brain not quite able to process the words that she had just heard. Subconsciously, her hands gripped the edge of the counter behind her as she just stared at the woman in front of her.

"A less confident woman might be offended by the lack of response to that question" the brunette continued.

"Oh…I…yes, yes I think that would help"

Callie grinned deviously and stepped closer to the blonde, her fingertips deliberately running up tensed arms that remained firmly attached to the countertop. She let her hands slide into the blonde's hair, and pressed her body against hers as she softly pressed their lips together.

As their mouths began a sensual dance, the brunette let herself lean against Arizona, her hips pinning the blonde to the kitchen units as her tongue explored her mouth deeply.

It seemed as though the kiss had finally kicked Arizona into gear, and she finally released her grip on the counter to take hold of the brunette's hips. She squeezed firmly, letting Callie know that she wasn't alone in her need right now. Their tongues rolled over one another in a way that already seemed so familiar, yet so dangerous and unknown.

It was the blonde who broke the kiss first, tilting her head backwards slightly so that she could catch her breath. She let her hands run slowly up and down the brunette's sides as she gathered her thoughts.

"So…now that we've got that hurdle over with, how about we pour this wine you so kindly brought and take this over to the sofa?"


	9. Chapter 9

The two women sat down at either end of the sofa, glass of wine in hand. Keeping some physical distance between them was a thinly veiled attempt to allow them keep focused on their conversation rather than the distraction that each other's bodies presented, but from Arizona's perspective, it wasn't really working.

"So, how was your day?" Callie asked lightly.

A smile spread across the blonde's face "It was awesome, actually. I pulled off a pretty complex tumour removal with no complications, and got to spend most of my day in the OR. It's the kinda day you live for as a surgeon"

The brunette laughed "You know, I'm not sure I've ever heard anyone over the age of twelve use awesome as part of their everyday vocabulary"

"What? My day was awesome. Super awesome. Because I got to bring just a little bit of magic to the life of a little girl who still believes in unicorns. So there" Arizona protested, sticking her tongue out at the end for good measure.

"You sure she's not the only one who believes in unicorns?"

The blonde frowned in mock annoyance, which simply caused Callie's grin to spread wider.

"You know" the brunette mused "I think you might just be the cutest thing I've ever seen. And I've like, rescued puppies and shit"

Arizona's eyes widened "You've rescued puppies? You really are a hero"

Callie chuckled "It was a slow day"

"Come on, you know I want to hear the story"

"Ok" the brunette shrugged "so we got called out to an abandoned suitcase at the mall. I guess whoever spotted it thought it might be a bomb, but dispatch were more concerned that someone might have used it to dispose of a body. So we go to check on it, and turns out some asshole has dumped a litter of puppies"

"I don't know whether to be impressed or slightly concerned that you'd approach something not knowing whether or not it was a bomb?"

Callie shrugged again "There was nothing to indicate it might be"

"I think I'll have to reserve judgment on the brave versus stupid argument"

"Can I be a bit of both?"

"Let's go with that" the blonde grinned.

"By the way, I should have said your day sounds….super…impressive" Callie said with a wink.

"Are you being sarcastic with me?"

"No, no" the brunette reached out and took Arizona's hand "I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

The blonde burst out laughing "I'm just kidding. But as it got you to hold my hand, I'm not sorry"

"You know" Callie purred, leaning forwards as she lowered her voice slightly "if you wanted me to hold your hand, you could have just asked"

"Oh I know" the blonde squeezed the hand that remained in hers "but I'm totally trying to play it cool"

The brunette laughed "You do know it kinda loses its effect if you tell me, right?"

"Damn"

"So what else can I expect from you 'playing it cool'?" Callie asked, raising her brows.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe some accidentally on purpose touching…" the blonde said quietly, demonstrating by letting her foot brush against the brunette's leg as she tucked it underneath her.

"Uh huh"

"And then I might…" Arizona bit her lip as she leaned further forwards, letting her face hover inches from the brunette's "lean in as though I'm going to kiss you, and then back away at the last minute to leave you wanting more"

The blonde did exactly as she had said, and scooted back to her side of the sofa with a wicked grin on her face.

"You've really thought this through, huh?" Callie breathed, the blonde's actions clearly having the desired effect.

"Yeah, I…" Arizona's voice trailed off.

"What?"

"I'm trying not to scare you. Because I know this is all new and confusing, and so I figured I should just flirt with you a little and encourage you to make whatever move you're comfortable with" the blonde admitted.

Callie's eyes welled up for moment at the confession "You're something else, you know that?"

"I just don't want to unnerve you"

"Oh, but you do unnerve me Arizona" the brunette stated huskily "You've unnerved me from the first moment I saw you, in the most wonderful kind of way"

"Oh" the blonde swallowed.

"Yeah"

"And you don't have to worry about how to act around me" Callie leaned in, resting her hands on the blonde's knees "because I am very, very attracted to you"

"You are, huh?" Arizona whispered.

"Mmmhmm" the brunette confirmed, biting her lip as her gaze dropped to the blonde's mouth.

Arizona leant forwards slowly, letting her mouth come into contact with the soft lips that were hovering in front of hers. She heard the brunette let out a quiet whimper, and felt the grip on her knees tighten. Despite Callie's comments about not worrying, she fought to keep herself in check and decided to let the brunette take the lead.

Both women were breathing heavily through their noses as Callie parted her lips and lightly began to flick her tongue as their mouths moved together. Her body leaned into the blonde's as she deepened the kiss, and instead of pushing back, Arizona let herself edge backwards, her hands sliding up the brunette's arms. She moaned softly as she felt the brunette's muscles tense. Sure, she'd seen Callie's biceps before, but touching them was a whole other thing.

Moments later, her head made contact with the sofa and she shifted herself down so that she was lying flat without breaking the kiss. It was maybe a little bit selfish, but she didn't want to give the brunette time to think, instead hoping that she'd just continue with what felt so natural.

As she'd laid down, Callie's hands had instinctively wandered up her body and come to rest on her stomach. The blonde gripped toned shoulders and let her tongue roam freely in the brunette's mouth.

She could feel the hands on her stomach sliding further upwards, and with every inch that they moved her breathing got a little heavier. Internally she was willing the brunette on, her body crying out to be touched by the woman above her.

As Callie's fingertips brushed the underside of the blonde's breasts, she couldn't help but let out a gasp. Hearing it, the brunette broke the kiss and let her gaze fall between their bodies. She watched her own hands, mesmerised, as she let them slide up slowly until she was cupping Arizona's breasts. She squeezed them gently, her eyes gazing in wonder at the blonde's flushed face and open mouth.

"I…" she stammered, sitting up on her knees and removing her hands "I think I need to stop"

"Hey" Arizona reached up and took hold of both of her hands "it's ok. We can do this at your pace"

"It's not that I wasn't enjoying it, I just…this is all new, and I don't think I'm ready for…for that"

"I understand" the blonde sat up and pulled Callie into her arms "and for the record, I was enjoying it too"

"I had to stop while I still could" the brunette whispered.

Arizona grinned into her neck and placed a light kiss on the tanned skin "Please don't ever feel like you need to do anything you're not comfortable with"

"I won't" Callie replied assuredly "but you make me feel more comfortable than…well, than I can ever remember"

The blonde looked up and smiled "That's a good thing"

"Yeah"

"So…where do we…" Arizona reached out to tuck a wave of hair behind the brunette's ear "go from here?"

"You mean tonight?"

"I was thinking more…generally"

The brunette exhaled "You mean the big talk"

"It doesn't need to be that way. Just…I kinda want to know what the boundaries are. Like…how we're going to find time to see each other, or whether we need to just sneak around for a bit"

"Well…what do you think?" Callie asked honestly.

"I think…" the blonde took a deep breath "I'd like to see each other socially. And if…if that means you don't tell Mark yet so that nobody questions you being around, then I'm ok with that"

The brunette nodded "I can work with that. But I do think I need to have a talk with him"

"Let him down gently?"

"Yeah. I can't keep coming up with excuses not to sleep with him, and when this eventually comes out, I really don't want to be getting in the middle of your friendship"

"I mean, I'm totally willing to give him up" the blonde joked.

"I mean it, Arizona. While I'm not ready for any of this to be out in the open, I'm not ok with sneaking around on someone. Even if we aren't exclusive. I've been cheated on before and it sucks. And even if Mark probably wouldn't care…"

"He'd probably be turned on" Arizona interjected.

"True…" the brunette agreed "but still, I want this to start out properly"

"Well Sergeant Torres" the blonde leaned up and left a lingering kiss on her lips "you got yourself a deal"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Thank you for being patient, and sorry it's taken so long to update! Work is absolutely insane at the moment and I feel like I barely have time to breathe. But I had a quieter day today finally, so here's a new chapter **

"Hey" Callie smiled genuinely as she sat down, coffee in hand.

"Hey Torres" Mark nodded at her "are you impressed I was on time?"

"Is timeliness usually an impressive quality for a surgeon?" she countered with a wink.

"Hey" he held his hands up defensively "I can't help it if I'm always in demand"

She rolled her eyes "Does that ego of yours ever deflate for a second?"

"Nope. I'm pretty un-deflatable"

"Well…umm ok, I'm gonna use that to segue into why I asked you to meet today…"

"You're here to bring me down a notch or two?"

"Not deliberately, just…I've had a lot of fun with you, Mark…"

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming" he interrupted "and not the good kind"

"Yeah" Callie smiled nervously "I just think we'd be better off as friends"

"And just so I'm completely clear, you mean the kind of friends who don't sleep together?"

She laughed, grateful for her companion's unflappable positivity "Yes…otherwise we wouldn't really be needing to have this conversation, would we?"

"Ooh" he put his hand mockingly over his heart "you wound me"

"First time a girl's broken your heart, huh?" she teased.

"Yep, you've just gone right on and smashed it into a million pieces, Torres"

She laughed "Well how about I offer to mend it with a beer?"

"Well I think you might just have become my new best friend"

"I'm flattered…but whatever will Arizona say?"

"Let's call her and find out. That girl never turns down a beer"

Arizona had been admittedly confused to receive a call from Mark asking her to meet him and his 'new best friend' for a beer. But when Callie had grabbed the phone, everything made a little more sense. She'd actually been due to get some dinner with Teddy, but it didn't take much to persuade her fellow surgeon to change their plans and head for drinks instead.

When they arrived at Joe's, it was immediately clear that Callie and Mark had been drinking ever since they'd hung up the phone to her.

"Ladies!" Mark jumped out of his seat to greet them, knocking his chair over in the process.

"Oh lord" Arizona muttered under her breath "this is going to get messy, isn't it?"

"Which one are you looking after?" Teddy whispered back.

"You totally get Sloan. He gets too handsy when he's drunk, I can't be dealing with that"

"Oh and I can?" Teddy protested "At least you can use the lesbian excuse, what have I got?"

"Erm, just tell him he's not attractive or something. I dunno, you're a smart woman, you'll figure something out"

They approached the table and Callie also got to her feet, greeting both women with a hug, but lingering for noticeably longer as she embraced Arizona.

"And the cavalry has arrived" the brunette grinned.

Teddy eyed her suspiciously "How do you seem so…ok, when he's…well, he can barely sit on his chair?"

Callie shrugged "He might've had a few extra shots. Apparently I'm the first woman in Seattle to break things off with him"

"And you guys are…celebrating that?" Teddy asked.

"Looks like it! It would seem that makes me his drinking buddy for life. Speaking of which, can I get you ladies something?"

"Beer, please" Teddy asked.

"Why don't we come with you and sneak ourselves a tequila while someone is…occupied?" Arizona suggested.

The women looked over at Mark, who had already turned and was trying to chat up a woman at a nearby table.

"You're on" Callie winked.

A round of shots later and the women returned to the table with a fresh round of beers. It would appear that Mark's attempts had been unsuccessful, as he remained alone.

"My women have returned!" he opened his arms to them.

All three raised their brows.

"See that's where you're wrong Sloan" Arizona told him, putting her arms around the other two "These women are mine"

"Ah shit Robbins, you can't tease me like that" he protested.

"Well you'd best keep that image in your head" Teddy joined in "because that's the only place it's going to happen"

"Aww come on Teddy, can't you just put on a little show for a guy who's just been dumped?" Mark fluttered his eyelashes and pouted.

"Hmm let me see" Teddy leant into Arizona, slowly sliding her hand across her stomach before stopping abruptly "no"

"Dammit. Come on Torres, you owe me"

"You want a show?" she asked.

"Hell yeah I do"

She smirked and turned her body into Arizona's. Like Teddy, she slid a hand across the blonde's stomach, only hers continued to snake a path upwards towards her breasts. She brushed her nose against Arizona's neck as her fingertips grazed the bottom of her bra.

"Stay calm" she whispered, biting the blonde's ear lightly.

Arizona cleared her throat, desperately hoping that her poker face was working.

"And that's your lot Sloan" Callie pulled away reluctantly "because as you need to learn, women are not playthings"

"Ouch" Mark responded as all three women smirked at him.

"That's you told" Arizona pointed out "now, how about we get to drinking some beer and drowning your sorrows?"

"How could I have sorrows when surrounded by three beautiful women?"

"Jesus" Teddy chuckled "do you ever stop?"

"Nope" he grinned "and none of you would have me any other way"

By the end of the evening, the women had consumed more tequila and Mark was just about still able to stand. While Callie wasn't as bad, it was definitely evident that she'd been drinking for longer than the other two women. Sticking by their earlier commitments, Arizona and Teddy supported the other two as all four made their way back to Arizona and Mark's apartment block.

"You owe me" Teddy hissed "and don't think I know you're hoping Mark isn't the only one who gets handsy when he's drunk"

"Would I?" Arizona whispered with mock innocence.

The look that Teddy gave her required no response. Arizona was fairly certain that her friend had no idea how close to the mark she really was, but then again Arizona couldn't really complain about the assertion that she was hoping to get 'handsy' with an attractive woman. Her reputation did precede her.

"What are you two whispering about?" Callie slurred, leaning on the blonde.

"Nothing Cal. Let's get you inside"

They reached the doors to the apartments and Arizona and Teddy wished each other good luck as they turned to their respective doors. If Teddy had any luck, she'd put Mark to bed and then get back to her own place. Arizona, on the other hand, was very keen to spend the rest of her night with her companion.

As soon as the door to Arizona's apartment was closed, Callie straightened up and pinned the blonde to the door, kissing her deeply.

"Woah" Arizona breathed, her hands coming to rest on the brunette's shoulders.

"I've been wanting to do that all night" Callie growled, leaning back in for another kiss.

"Hang on a minute" the blonde her back for a moment "not that I'm complaining, but two minutes ago I was practically carrying you down the hall, and now you seem remarkably…capable"

The guilt was immediately apparent on Callie's face.

"Wait…you were faking?!" the blonde's eyes grew wide.

"I mean, not completely. I'm definitely a little drunk but…I'm fairly sure I could've walked here by myself"

Arizona shook her head and chuckled "Ok, but why?"

"Because I wanted an excuse to go home with you"

"Oh" realisation dawned on the blonde and her eyes darkened as she leant in and slowly kissed the lips in front of her "you're bad. So so bad"

"Mmm hmm" Callie agreed, returning the kisses.

"And don't think I've forgotten about your little 'show' that you put on for Mark"

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time" the brunette grazed her teeth over Arizona's earlobe, applying a little more pressure than she had done in public.

"You didn't hear anything" the blonde breathed "because I managed to control myself"

"And how about now?" Callie husked, running her tongue up the blonde's neck.

"How about you show me what you would have done if people weren't watching?" Arizona challenged.

The brunette groaned and took the blonde's earlobe into her mouth as she ran her hands up her stomach.

"So I think I got to about here" she whispered, her fingers once again grazing the bottom of the blonde's bra.

"Uh huh" Arizona gulped.

"When really I wanted to be here"

Callie crashed their lips together as she slid her hands upwards to cup the blonde's breasts. She squeezed them firmly, revelling in the way that they felt in her hands.

"Oh god" Arizona moaned, her head falling back against the door.

Immediately the brunette took advantage, and began leaving wet kisses up the curve of the blonde's throat. She could feel Arizona's nipples hardening through the layers of fabric as her hands continued kneading.

"You make me want to do all kinds of crazy things" the brunette confessed quietly, burying her head in the blonde's neck.

"Calliope" Arizona breathed, gathering herself for a moment to force the brunette to meet her gaze.

They stared at each other, breathing heavily.

"I need to slow this down. But you…god, you make me lose my mind" Callie said softly.

The blonde cupped her cheeks and kissed her tenderly.

"I'm not going to pretend I don't want you" Arizona said honestly, staring into her eyes "but I understand you need to go slow, and I respect that"

"Thank you" the brunette returned the gentle kiss.

"But before we slow this down, there's something I need to do"

"What's that?"

"This"

Arizona pressed their lips together, letting her tongue dip inside the brunette's mouth. She raised her hands to the brunette's chest, and gently placed them over her breasts. Sensing no resistance, she deepened the kiss as she grasped more firmly, earning her a moan.

She pulled back and the brunette's eyes flew open.

"It's only fair" she teased.

"There's nothing fair about how good that felt" Callie said huskily.

"Still want to slow this down?"

"No…but I need to. We're still figuring this out, and I don't want to freak out at a really inappropriate moment, so…"

Arizona laughed "It's ok, I was teasing. We have all the time in the world. And believe me, if tonight is anything to go by, it's gonna be worth the wait"

"Oh god" the brunette groaned "just the thought is killing me"

"At the risk of furthering those thoughts…do you want to go to bed?"

Callie's eyes widened.

"I mean to sleep" the blonde clarified.

"Right, yeah, sleep. Totally"

"It's usually me who ends up the stammering mess around you"

"What can I say, you're having a hell of an effect on me"

Callie shook her head as she followed the blonde to her bedroom, still somewhat unable to believe the situation that she had found herself in. Arizona dug out pyjamas for both of them and they took turns in the bathroom before getting into bed.

They lay on their sides facing each other as the blonde reached out a finger to trace the curve of Callie's cheek.

"You're beautiful, you know?" she whispered.

"You're…incredible. I don't even know what he right word to use is right now"

"I'll say that's a pretty good one"

"Can I hold you?"

"I would love that" Arizona smiled softly, rolling over so that the brunette could wrap herself around her from behind.

"Sweet dreams Arizona" she breathed into the blonde's hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Night beautiful"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**I've realised as I'm writing this that it's really non canon in terms of the timeline on the show, and as such, other characters may appear at different stages/years to when they would have done. Hopefully you can look past that! **

Arizona stirred, a momentary flash of panic overtaking her as she felt a body behind her, before her memories caught up with her. She smiled to herself as she subtly pressed her body backwards against the warm curves that felt like they were surrounding her. She felt the hand against her stomach tense as a groan reverberated in her ear.

"Arizona…"

The voice was low and so irresistibly husky that the blonde couldn't help but arch her back in order to push her lower half back against the brunette.

Callie moaned and slid her hand around to grip the blonde's hip. She pressed her own hips forwards, letting her lips brush lightly against Arizona's ear.

"What are you doing to me?" she breathed.

"No-othing" the blonde tried to sound breezy, but was caught off guard by teeth grazing her earlobe.

"Are you sure?"

Callie continued her assault on the blonde's ear as she slid a hand under her top, purposefully trailing a path upwards until it came to rest just below her breast.

Arizona sat up, removing the brunette's hand in the process as she turned to grin at her.

"I'm just waking up"

The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Just, you know, doing a little stretching" the blonde teased, emphasizing her point by stretching her arms above her head.

"Eurgh" Callie groaned, flinging an arm over her face "I should've remembered your morning perkiness"

"It's endearing"

"Uh huh"

"Calliope"

"Mmmhmm?"

"You're cute when you're all grumpy and sleepy"

"Am not"

"Oh you so are" the blonde jested, moving to straddle Callie and proceeding to tickle her.

"Ok ok!" the brunette relented, grabbing Arizona's hands to prevent any further tickling.

Their joined hands instinctively came to rest on either side of the brunette's head. The air seemed to grow thicker as their laughter died out and they remained frozen, staring at each other.

Callie licked her lips subconsciously as she concentrated her efforts on not rolling her hips up against the blonde.

"Calliope"

There were so many ways to say a name, and this time was decidedly different from a few moments earlier. Arizona's voice was breathy, her knuckles whitening as she gripped the brunette's hands tightly.

"I think…" Callie cleared her throat and tried again "I think you should probably get off me before I lose the last bit of self control that I have left"

"And what if" the blonde lent down, placing a lingering kiss on Callie's lips "I don't want you to have any self control?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Ok ok" Arizona sat up, chuckling "I was teasing, you know I wouldn't actually push you"

"I know" the brunette smiled "but believe me, there's a not insignificant part of me that wishes you would"

"Noted. You just let me know if that part gets any bigger"

The two women laughed as Arizona clambered off the bed as gracefully as she could.

"Coffee?"

Callie grinned broadly "Absolutely"

Arizona flopped down onto the couch in the attending's lounge and put her feet up on the coffee table. April was sat in the chair opposite and smiled at her from over the top of her copy of the Seattle Times. As she closed her eyes in an attempt to get some rest, but almost immediately felt a body flop down into the seat beside her. Without even opening her eyes, she knew who it was and addressed him without even turning her head.

"Evening Mark"

"Hey Robbins, you look tired. That cop of yours been keeping you up all night?"

The blonde's eyes shot open "What?"

"You know, blonde, bit taller than you, follows you around like a lost puppy in bars?"

Arizona felt her heart rate return to normal "You mean Leah?"

"Well yeah, who else would I mean?"

"No one, I mean, it's just been so long since I hooked up with her that she didn't even cross my mind"

Inwardly Arizona congratulated herself on her quick recovery.

"You mean there's been so many women since her that you've forgotten what she looks like?" Mark teased, poking her in the ribs.

"Hey, don't tar us all with your filthy brush"

"You're just as much of a player as me. It's what makes us such great friends"

"Yeah, well you can go off a person. And for the record, I have never been as bad as you"

"You keep telling yourself that Robbins" he grinned, taking a swig of his coffee.

"Oh my god!"

The two of them instantly looked over at April following her exclamation.

"What's up Kepner, just discovered that we don't really go and live in the fluffy clouds when we die?" Mark smirked.

April gave him a withering look before continuing "No, just…isn't Sergeant Torres the one that's…friends, or whatever she is, with you guys?"

Arizona felt her heart starting to race again. It had only been a couple of days since she'd seen Callie, and she'd heard from her that morning, so logically she knew that nothing could have happened to her that would have made it into today's edition of the Seattle Times…but still, she couldn't help but panic.

"Yeah that's Callie" Mark answered "is she ok?"

"Yeah, I mean, I presume so. But it's the Seattle Police Annual Awards Banquet tonight, and it looks like she's been nominated for a bravery award"

"What? No way! Let me see that" Mark reached over the table and snatched the newspaper from the redhead.

Arizona's eyes skimmed the page over his shoulder until she found the relevant section covering a number of nominees for the most prestigious awards.

"Did she mention this to you?" she asked Mark.

"Not a word" he replied "I'm guessing you didn't know about it either?"

"No, but I mean, why would she, she was your…I mean, we're just…there's no reason she would've told me"

"Alright blondie, chill, I was just asking!"

"Sorry" Arizona tried to conceal just how flustered she had become at the mention of the brunette "I just can't believe she's done something that warrants a city wide bravery award, and none of us knew"

"We don't know if she's won it yet" April pointed.

"No…but I have an idea about how we could find out" Mark replied, a grin spreading across his face.

Arizona's eyes narrowed "Are you suggesting…"

"Yep!" he cut her off gleefully "There's no way they won't let two of Seattle's finest medical professionals into the awards"

"You don't think that the fact she hasn't told us about this means that she didn't want us to know?" Arizona suggested.

"Look, you've met Callie. You know she isn't one to brag about things, but I think deep down, she'd be glad to see some friendly faces"

The blonde paused to consider it, only feeling a slight bitterness that Mark did seem to have a good read on Callie "You know what, I think you're right. I guess you and I need to dig our glad rags on"

Arizona looked over at Mark as they walked into the Westin Hotel in Downtown Seattle, and had to admit that they both did scrub up well. He'd been correct in his assumption that it had been no real challenge to obtain two tickets for the event, given their prestige in the medical community.

"Seeing these guys in their dress uniform makes me really glad I decided to be a doctor and not a cop" Mark observed.

Looking at the officers who were also arriving, in somewhat uncomfortable looking uniforms complete with hats and gloves, Arizona had to agree.

"Yep" she nodded, looking down at her own formal navy dress "I'd rather a dress and heels over that any day"

Mark made no attempt to hide the fact that he was looking her up and down "And for that, I can assure you that the male population of Seattle are very grateful"

"Not really the half of the population I'm interested in Mark, but I'll choose to ignore the sleaze and take it as a compliment"

"As well you should" he grinned, and held out an arm for her to take "May I?"

"Escort away, Dr Sloan"

As they entered the event, Arizona tried to subtly look around for Callie, but given that all the police officers had hats on, it was proving an impossible task. They found their seats towards the back of the auditorium and it wasn't long before they were enjoying the food and drink on offer.

They sat through several of the lower awards, both suitably impressed with the acts of courage that had been displayed by both officers and civilians. As they checked the programme sheet on the table, it seemed that the award Callie had been nominated for was the Medal of Valor, the second highest honour available.

It turned out that there were several recipients and Arizona found herself twitching her leg nervously as they sat through presentations, still unsure if Callie would even win or have any cause to in fact discover that they were there.

The speaker giving the explanations of the heroics of the winners was interesting, but the blonde really had to force herself to pay attention and stop scanning the room for any sight of the brunette.

"…and our final Medal of Valor recipient is a member of our South Precinct, who was nominated for extreme courage shown in the line of duty. This nomination was a recent addition to tonight's list, but that does not diminish its significance. Just three weeks ago a man well known to officers in the precinct armed himself with a knife and attacked a young woman in an alleyway. When officers arrived on the scene, his behaviour was erratic and the victim had already suffered a number of stab wounds. While her partner attempted to protect the victim, one officer confronted the attacker with little regard for her own safety. She was able to physically subdue him, even after being wounded herself, and persuaded him to drop the knife. Her exemplary actions in diffusing a situation without having to result to lethal or even injury causing force should be an example to all officers in our city. And so ladies and gentleman, please welcome to the stage Sergeant Calliope Torres"

Arizona's mouth hung open as she watched a familiar figure rise from her seat towards the front of the room.

"Calliope?" Mark whispered with a giggle.

"I…" Arizona stammered, realisation dawning on her "I stitched her up that day"

"So you knew about this?"

"No" the blonde hissed back "she said she cut her arm on a fence or something"

"She's a dark horse that Torres"

Arizona could only nod in agreement as her eyes focused on the brunette who had now taken the stage.

"Hi…um, wow. There's a lot of people here" Callie rambled, earning a light laugh from the audience "I'm not really sure what I'm doing up here when I compare myself to all the incredible officers that you've heard about this evening. But here I am, so I guess I should say thank you, and thank you to all of you from South and beyond who help keep our streets a little bit safer. You know, I believe in the 2nd amendment. I believe that sometimes guns are necessary to keep people safe. But not always. They should never be the first answer. And so, if I can persuade just one person that firing a weapon isn't always the answer, then I've done something right. Thank you"

As Callie stepped down from the stage, there was a slight pause before the applause started. Arizona couldn't help but be overwhelmed with pride for the brunette. It was clear that Callie was uncomfortable speaking in public, yet she'd done so commendably. Particularly in circumstances where her message wouldn't necessarily go down well with sections of the audience.

After the rest of the awards were given out, and the event spilled out into the foyer, Arizona finally caught sight of Callie at a distance. Mark had disappeared, probably flirting under the guise of networking with fellow emergency services personnel, but the blonde just hung back, watching Callie work the room. Numerous people, colleagues or superiors she presumed, wanted to speak to the brunette, and Arizona was in no hurry to get her attention.

After Callie had flashed her winning smile to yet another individual offering her congratulations, she lifted her gaze and finally caught sight of the blonde. Her smile widened infinitely, and she made a beeline straight for her, all other potential suitors forgotten.

"Arizona…what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm…well, we…we kind of read about this in the Times and figured…you're not mad are you?"

"We?"

"Oh, um, Mark is around here somewhere"

"Wow, ok. And to answer your question, no I'm not mad. A little embarrassed maybe, but not mad"

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about" Arizona told her warmly "although you maybe owe me an explanation for not being honest with your doctor when you came into the ER"

"Oh" Callie blushed "I'm sorry about that, I just…didn't really want to tell you I'd got a knife wound, you know? It was just a slight bending of the truth…"

"It was an out and out lie Calliope, which will we discuss another time. But for tonight, let me just say I'm super proud of you. And you were awesome up there"

"Are you kidding? I was a gibbering wreck. I'm surprised I didn't vomit all over the front row"

"I'll be honest and say I could tell you were nervous. But honestly, you did great"

"Thank you" the brunette seemed reassured, and reached out to squeeze Arizona's hand before realising where she was and quickly pulling her own hand away again.

"I'm guessing you have plans for the rest of the night?"

"I need to let a few more people kiss my ass but then I plan on sneaking away as soon as I can"

"Maybe…maybe you could sneak away to my apartment where I'd be waiting?"

Callie grinned "Only if you're still wearing that dress when I arrive"

"You got yourself a deal"

"Great, I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Oh, and Callie?" Arizona called after the brunette as she started to turn away, stepping closer to her as she lowered her voice "They aren't the only ones wanting to kiss your ass tonight"


	12. Chapter 12

Arizona took a deep breath and opened the door to her apartment. She felt her chest tighten at the sight of Callie, still in her dress uniform, leant against the door frame.

"I believe you requested police assistance, ma'am" the brunette husked, taking off her hat and gloves and stepping into the apartment.

"I believe I did" the blonde swallowed, shutting the door with shaking hands.

"Well in that case" Callie kicked off her shoes and winked "you just tell me what it is you need"

"Calliope" the blonde breathed.

"Tell me Arizona" the brunette stepped closer so that Arizona could feel her breath against her face "tell me what you need"

"You"

"What about me?"

"I…I need to feel you. So if you need me to have some self control then you have to tell me now so I can go and jump in a cold shower or something, because…"

"Arizona" Callie pulled her into her arms "I asked you to keep that dress on because I wanted to be the one to take it off you. I don't need you to hold back anymore"

The blonde groaned and pressed her lips forcefully against Callie's. Their mouths opened instantly and their tongues delved deeply inside. The kiss was desperate, almost as though they wished to consume each other. Their hands roamed freely, exploring any part of the other's body that they happened upon.

"So" the brunette panted, leaving a trail of languid kisses down Arizona's neck "I got a lot of ass kissing tonight. You think you can better it?"

The blonde smirked and ran her hands down to squeeze the aforementioned ass "Oh I know I can"

"Confident huh?"

"Very"

Callie stepped back, breaking the contact between them and grinned.

"What are you going?" the blonde asked, frowning.

"Getting a final look at you in that dress before I take it off you"

"Oh. You want me to spin for you?" Arizona offered flirtatiously.

"Very much so. But I want you to do it slowly. Really slowly"

The blonde did as she was told and slowly turned in a circle. She could feel Callie's eyes unabashedly raking over her body, but there wasn't an ounce of embarrassment in her. She knew that the brunette wanted her, and as she completed her spin and their eyes met again, she wondered if she had ever been so sure of anything in her life.

Callie sauntered towards her, the look in her eyes almost feral now. She reached around the blonde's neck, untying the halter on her dress as she let her breath ghost across Arizona's lips. She eased the top part of the dress fall down, and let out a whimper as the blonde's breasts were revealed to her.

"Oh my god" she breathed "can I…?"

Instead of a verbal reply, the blonde took hold of her hands and placed them over her breasts. She then removed her own hands and let them rest on the brunette's hips as Callie began to caress her. The brunette looked down in awe at the way the blonde's breasts felt in her hands. She squeezed them tenderly and felt the nipples beneath her palms harden.

"For the record, you never have to ask" Arizona purred.

"Mmm" the brunette kissed her deeply "that is really good to know"

Callie tugged on the blonde's nipples, earning her a gasp, before encouraging the dress to slide further down her body. She looked into Arizona's eyes and saw all the agreement that she needed to let the garment fall to the floor, leaving the blonde stood before her in just lacy underwear.

"Wow" she breathed "you are…my god you're stunning"

"I think" the blonde husked, taking hold of the lapels of Callie's jacket "I need to even the score a bit here"

"Feel free" the brunette replied, kissing her deeply.

Arizona continued the kiss as she purposefully worked her way down the jacket, unbuttoning it as she went. When she was done, the brunette complied in shrugging it off her shoulders and letting it hit the floor. As soon as she was done, she repeated the same motions with the brunette's shirt, before stepping back to admire her in her white bra.

"I can't believe I really get to touch you" she marvelled, as she quickly let the bra join the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"You can touch me" Callie kissed her "kiss me, do whatever you want to me"

"Does that mean" the blonde whispered back, grazing her teeth over the brunette's earlobe "I get to kiss you wherever I want?"

"God" the brunette groaned "tell me where you want to kiss me"

"Well first" Arizona kissed her lightly on the lips as she reached down to unfasten her buckle "I believe I said I was going to kiss your ass"

"Uh huh"

The blonde grinned wickedly as she pulled Callie's belt free and pushed her pants down her legs. Once the brunette had kicked them off, she quickly pulled off her socks and then looked at the blonde expectantly. Arizona just smiled and walked around her body before kneeling behind her.

"So tell me" she purred "when everyone was kissing your ass earlier, did they do it like this?"

She placed a trail of feather-like kisses across the parts of the brunette's ass that weren't covered by her underwear.

"No" Callie's breathing hitched "not like that"

"Or how about like this?"

Grinning to herself, the blonde let her teeth graze lightly over the skin, watching the brunette's muscles twitch in response.

"Definitely not"

"Hmm. In that case, maybe they kissed you like this"

Arizona hooked her fingers under the waistband of the brunette's underwear, and sensing no resistance, slowly pulled them down her legs. She squeezed the brunette's now exposed buttocks before kissing them deeply, letting her tongue flick against the firm skin.

"Fuck Arizona. Nobody's kissed me like that"

"I can smell you from here" the blonde breathed, continuing her trail of kisses "you smell so good"

"Arizona…"

"Tell me what you want"

"I want…I need you to take me to bed"

Arizona didn't need asking twice. She got to her feet and practically dragged the brunette across the apartment to her bedroom. When they got there, she nudged Callie's shoulders and encouraged her to lie down. She stood at the foot of the bed and just watched the naked brunette laying before her.

"You are intoxicating" she murmured "just the sight of you and I'm hooked"

Callie raised an eyebrow "Imagine what'll happen when you've had a taste"

The blonde growled and practically leapt onto the bed. She took hold of the brunette's ankle and began to kiss her way hungrily up her leg.

"I need you" the brunette whimpered.

"Oh you'll get me" Arizona purred back "all in good time"

She continued her journey up the brunette's leg, her tongue trailing a path as she made her way towards her ultimate goal.

"Please" Callie begged "I've waited too long"

The blonde smiled as her kisses reached the apex of her thighs. She looked up at the brunette's eyes, noting that they were darker than she'd ever seen them before. She thought momentarily about teasing the brunette further, but the temptation was too strong.

She inhaled deeply, letting herself fully take in Callie's scent for the first time. The brunette spread her legs more widely, inviting her in and she couldn't resist. She ran her tongue along the length of the brunette, moaning to herself at the taste. After several long licks, she focused in on her hardening clit. She kissed it deeply, making sure her tongue swirled around the bundle of nerves.

"Fuck!" Callie gasped "I've waited…god, I think I've waited my whole life for this"

Arizona slid her hands under the brunette's thighs to hold her in place. She buried her face in Callie's core, sucking her clit gently into her mouth before returning to a swirling motion.

"Arizona! Oh my god that feels so good"

The blonde gripped her hips more tightly to keep her steady as the brunette rocked up against her. She ran her tongue down and drove it inside the brunette, causing her to cry out.

"Fuck!"

Arizona returned to her clit immediately, lapping at it with renewed vigour. Callie's hips were bucking forcefully as the blonde drove her closer to the edge.

"Don't stop…please don't stop!"

The blonde resisted the urge to change her rhythm and continued her ministrations on the brunette's clit. She felt her thighs begin to twitch and then all of a sudden they were clamped around her head as Callie began to shake.

"Arizona! Oh my fucking...!"

As the waves of pleasure crashed over her, Callie's thighs fell back onto the bed limply. She was panting heavily, her eyes shut tightly.

"Hey you" the blonde purred, wiping her mouth before slowly crawling up the brunette's body.

"Mmm come here" Callie mumbled.

Arizona smiled and leant down to kiss the brunette deeply.

"You…are amazing. That was…I mean…I have no words" Callie rambled, reaching up to cup the blonde's cheek.

"I am really, really glad you didn't make me have any more self control"

"If I'd known that was what I was waiting for, I'd have jumped you the first night I met you"

The blonde chuckled "Anticipation can be fun"

"Oh that it can" the brunette agreed "now how about we see to something I've been anticipating?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh" Callie grinned wickedly before flipping them over so that the blonde was trapped beneath her "My turn"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Apologies for the delay in updating this, life got a bit hectic and sometimes inspiration likes to take a break on me!**

"Your turn, huh?" Arizona smirked up at the brunette who was topping her.

Callie nodded, letting her eyes roam over the naked body of the woman beneath her "I've wanted to touch you since the first time I saw you"

"I'd have let you"

Callie raised an eyebrow "Right there in the hospital?"

"There's something about you…I couldn't resist you even if I wanted to" the blonde confessed.

"Mmm" the brunette moaned, leaning down to kiss along Arizona's collarbone before running her tongue up to her earlobe "I guess it's a good job you didn't want to then"

Arizona swallowed "Why would I want to resist the person who can get me wetter than I've ever been without even touching me?"

Callie whimpered and moved her hands to cup the blonde's breasts "And what about when I am touching you?"

Taking hold of one of the brunette's hands, Arizona slid it down her body and rested it on her lower stomach "How about you find out?"

Callie bit her lip and looked into the blonde's eyes as she felt her hand move away, leaving her free to continue her journey south.

"Are you ok?" Arizona asked softly.

"Yeah" the brunette whispered "I just don't wanna disappoint you"

The blonde pulled Callie down to her and kissed her deeply "Believe me, you've got me so worked up already…just keep going the way you have been and you're gonna make me explode"

"Oh my god" the brunette moaned, kissing Arizona again as she let her hand wander down to her core.

The moment her fingers came into contact with the blonde's wetness, Callie felt like she might explode herself. She kept her other hand on the bed by the side of Arizona's head while she let her fingers explore. Her eyes focused on the blonde's face, watching intently for each twitch and murmur of pleasure as she sought to learn what affected her the most.

Each time that her fingers brushed over the blonde's clit she watched her gasp. Mesmerised, she began to apply more pressure, in awe at the way Arizona's face contorted in pleasure. Her fingers moved in a circular motion as the blonde dug her nails into the arm that was propping the brunette up.

"Inside…" the blonde panted "I need you inside me"

"Oh fuck" Callie growled.

The brunette's mind was in overdrive. Everything was so new and yet felt so natural to her, and now, she was about to be inside a woman for the first time. And the woman beneath her was beyond anything she could have ever fantasised about.

She dragged her fingers down, allowing her thumb to press against the blonde's clit as she slid two fingers inside her. The feeling was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Arizona was so wet, so warm, and the feeling of being inside her was simply intoxicating. She curled her fingers up, feeling the blonde squirm beneath her.

Her fingers stilled as she looked down at Arizona. Blue eyes stared back at her, burning into her very being."

"Callie" the blonde breathed.

"I…" Callie faltered "You are…my god, right now you're everything"

Arizona reached up and clutched the brunette's hair, pulling her down. Their lips collided, tongues moving rapidly against one another as both women moaned loudly.

It was Callie who pulled back from the kiss, her face hovering above the blonde's as she began to slowly drive her fingers in and out of her. Arizona fought to keep her eyes open as she began to pant, desperate to wordlessly convey to the brunette the intensity of her feelings in that moment.

Callie was in awe, struggling to believe that the noises being emitted from the blonde were as a result of her movements. She was trying to read her lover's desperation, and as the blonde bit her lip, she withdrew her fingers and re-concentrated her efforts on her clit.

"Oh my...fuck...Callie…"

"You feel so good" the brunette breathed back.

"Kiss me" the blonde demanded.

Callie whimpered and involuntarily found herself complying. Her lips crashed down against the blonde's. They kissed each other hungrily. It was messy, tongues flicking against each other as they desperately tried to reach deeper. The brunette continued to circle Arizona's clit with her finger, trying to replicate the motion with her tongue. She could feel the blonde's body begin to tense and lifted her head. Arizona made an objectionable noise and tried to pull the brunette back down to her, but Callie remained firm.

"I want to see you" the brunette husked "I need to see you come"

The blonde's breath caught in her throat as she forced herself to maintain eye contact with Callie. The intensity of the emotions that she was feeling were threatening to overwhelm her as she felt herself hurtling over the edge. Her hands clutched desperately at the brunette's shoulders as she began to cry out.

Callie continued her movements against the blonde's clit as she watched her eyes glaze over. She was determined to commit every moment of this to memory as Arizona gasped for breath. She stared down at the blonde, her eyes conveying everything she was feeling as Arizona let go completely.

With a final cry, the blonde's head raised up from the bed, clutching the brunette to her. She pulled Callie back down on top of her and the two of them collapsed, panting as she tried to regain any sense of reality.

The brunette kissed Arizona's shoulder lightly before leaving a trail of kisses to her mouth. Their lips brushed against each other as the blonde wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you sure…the whole knife wound thing is the only thing you've lied to me about?" the blonde whispered.

"What?" Callie lifted her head in confusion.

"That was waaaaaay too good for someone who's never done that before"

The brunette laughed "What can I say, I've had a lot of practice…on myself"

Arizona groaned "I so cannot deal with the hotness of that thought right now"

"So the thought of me touching myself turns you on?"

"God yes"

"Because you should probably know I've been doing it a hell of a lot since I met you"

"Jesus Callie"

"I can't help it" the brunette shrugged, leaning down to kiss Arizona's cheek "you drive me crazy"

"Ok so once I've regained the ability to function, I'm going to need a hell of a lot more details about that"

"You are, huh?"

"Hell yeah. I totally need some more material"

"Material?"

"Let's just say you're not the only one who's been enjoying themselves in their own company recently…but the thought of you touching yourself over me…eurgh…" the blonde groaned and pulled Callie down on top of her, burying her face in her neck.

"Well in that case" the brunette husked, her lips grazing Arizona's ear "I'll be sure to let you know all the hot, wet details"

"Fuck woman, are you trying to kill me?"

"God no. Who else would I think of when I come?"

The blonde groaned "Seriously, what are you doing to me?"

Callie chuckled "Sorry, I'm just in fantasy-land right now"

Arizona cupped the brunette's cheek and kissed her softly "You're amazing, you know that?"

"This…you…I can't quite believe it"

"Trust me, this is very fucking real"

"I can't believe I waited so long for this"

The blonde laughed softly "I can't believe I kept my libido in check for so long"

"Well I promise you" Callie left a lingering kiss on her lips "from now on, no self control required"

"Mmm that is very, very good to know"

"You're so fucking hot"

"And you" the blonde reached out to stroke Callie's face "are the most incredible, brave, beautiful woman I've ever met"

The brunette blushed "Don't"

"I mean it. You won a Medal of Valour tonight. That's fucking huge"

"I think my bigger prize is right here in this bed"

"Smooth, Sergeant Torres"

"I try my best"

"Now Ms Smooth Talker, I think it's my turn to get to hold you"

"I guess I can work with that" Callie winked and shifted so that she was lying to the side of the blonde.

Arizona rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around the brunette, loving the way that her curves felt in her arms.

"Mmm" the blonde sighed contentedly "I'm never one for snuggling but my god you feel good"

"Glad to hear it because I'm so damn comfy right now"

"Night my badass hero" Arizona placed a light kiss on the brunette's shoulder.

Callie rolled her eyes and laughed, squeezing the blonde's hand that was stroking her stomach "Night you"


	14. Chapter 14

Callie stirred and immediately smiled to herself. The blonde was still pressed up against her back, where she had spent the entire night, and the feeling of a naked woman holding her was exquisite. She squeezed the hand that remained on her stomach and arched her back, fully aware of the fact that her action meant that she was pressing herself back against the blonde's crotch.

That movement was enough to waken Arizona, who found herself moaning in arousal. She held on tighter to the brunette, keeping their bodies pressed together as she began to rock her hips.

"Oh god" Callie breathed.

"I think this might just be my favourite way to wake up" the blonde husked, her breath tickling Callie's ear.

"You feel so good" the brunette moaned.

Callie reached one arm behind her and tangled her fingers into the blonde's hair. Their bodies were in full contact, but still she craved more. She could feel the blonde's fingers sliding down her stomach and whimpered.

"How is it I wake up wanting you even more than last night?" Arizona mused, kissing the back of the brunette's neck.

"God…I don't know but I'm literally aching for you"

"Let me feel you"

Callie lifted one of her legs slightly to accommodate the blonde's hand sliding between them. The moment the blonde's fingers made contact with her clit, she cried out, pushing herself further back against Arizona's body.

"Fuck you're so wet" the blonde murmured.

"I'm fairly sure I've been in this state permanently since I first met you"

"Oh yeah? And what did you do when you found yourself in this state? And don't you dare say Mark"

"Please don't talk about him when your touching me like this"

"I want to talk about you" Arizona purred "I want to know what you do when you're alone"

Callie moaned "I touch myself…I make myself come while I imagine that it's you that's touching me"

"And how do you touch yourself?" the blonde persisted.

"I…I play with my clit…getting myself wetter and wetter"

"Like this?" Arizona asked, circling the brunette's hardened nub with her finger.

"Yesssss" Callie hissed "only you feel even better"

"And then what do you do?"

"I fuck myself with my fingers…imagining that you're filling me…wondering how it would feel to have you so deep inside me…"

"Show me" the blonde instructed "take my hand and fuck yourself with it"

"Jesus" Callie groaned.

She did as she was told, and placed her hand over the blonde's. She guided both of their hands lower and slid two of their fingers inside her. Slowly she began to move their fingers in and out of herself, curling them up into her.

"God you feel so good" Arizona breathed.

"Arizona...shit that's amazing…"

Their bodies rocked together as the blonde took over control of the movement of their fingers. As Callie began to pant, she removed her own fingers and left the blonde to continue her own thrusts. The feeling of Arizona's fingers moving inside her was driving her crazy, and the way the blonde was moving her hips behind her with every thrust simply added to her pleasure.

"I need to come…" Callie begged "please…"

Arizona smiled and flicked her tongue across the base of the brunette's neck, before moving her fingers up to resume circling her clit.

"You want to come like this?" she asked huskily.

"Yes….god yes…please don't stop"

The blonde had no intention of stopping and kissed her way across the brunette's shoulders as she continued working on bringing her closer to the edge. She could feel Callie losing control, and groaned herself as the brunette began to moan in Spanish.

"Dios mio, que me estas haciendo? Tan Buena, tan beuna"

"Come for me baby"

"God I'm so close…you're so fucking good…"

"That's it baby, let it go"

Callie's senses were overwhelming her as her body tensed and she cried out.

"Mierda! Dios mio! Mierda!"

Arizona continued applying pressure to the brunette's clit until she felt strong thighs clamp around her hand, effectively ceasing her motions.

"Oh my god" Callie's head flopped back as she let herself be wrapped up in the blonde's arms.

"Morning" the blonde purred, leaning over to kiss Callie's forehead.

"Come here" the brunette husked, pulling Arizona down to kiss her properly.

"Now it really is a good morning" the blonde grinned.

"Waking up has never felt so good"

"I'll make a morning person out of you yet"

"Hell, I'm a total convert if I get to wake up like that"

"I'll remember that. Now how about I make you a coffee?"

"My god, I think you might actually be an angel" the brunette pecked her on the lips.

"Oh, I can play the devil when I want to" Arizona smirked, jumping out of bed and pulling on a robe.

Callie groaned "I don't doubt that at all"

Once the brunette had consumed an appropriate amount of caffeine, plus stopped for a slightly heated make out session in the kitchen, she went to get herself dressed back in her uniform. As she pulled on her pants, she found herself being stopped by a hand on her arm.

"At least let me lend you a tank or something…you can't want to head out there in all that get up, can you?" the blonde offered.

Callie smiled gratefully "Not really, no…but won't your stuff be a little small on me?"

"Maybe a little tight on the boob area…but I'm definitely not going to be complaining"

The brunette laughed and rolled her eyes "You're insatiable"

"Hey, I can't help it. I love boobs. And yours just happen to be a particularly fine pair"

Callie blushed and pulled on the tank top that the blonde handed her. As predicted, it left a little more cleavage on display than she normally would have liked, but the way that Arizona was openly staring at her made it worth it.

"I take it you approve" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde refused to be embarrassed by being caught ogling her and simply winked and smiled.

"Right, and now that you've had your fill of gawping, I need to get going" Callie scolded, but simultaneously leant over and kissed the blonde sweetly.

"When am I seeing you next?" Arizona asked quietly.

"Hey" the brunette pulled her in for a hug "you don't have to be embarrassed about asking. I want to see you too. I'm on the late shift tonight and tomorrow, but I have Thursday off so maybe I could come by after work tomorrow…you wouldn't have to wait up for me but I promise you lots of hot hot sex in the morning"

"You got yourself a deal" the blonde grinned "but I make no promises about not starting the fun without you"

Callie groaned "You're going to kill me woman, I swear"

"Good job I'm trained to revive people then isn't it?"

The brunette chuckled and shook her head, picking up her belongings as the headed to the door. They kissed one final time before she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Torres!"

She looked up with the expression of a deer caught in the headlights as Mark greeted her from across the hall.

"Jesus Mark" she scolded "why are you hanging out in the hallway? Hoping an attractive woman is just going to stumble across you?"

"Looks like my plan worked" he nodded in her direction.

"You're impossible"

"So what are you doing sneaking out of Robbins' apartment?" Mark narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not sneaking"

"A nosier person might find this suspicious"

"Nosier than you? Please, no such thing exists"

"You wound me Torres. But seriously, I'm surprised to see you. I figured Robbins was on the prowl last night with all the Sapphic sisters in uniform"

"Nope, just me and Arizona celebrating my award and figured it was easier to stay over rather than mess around with a cab" Callie told him, managing not to get too flushed considering it wasn't technically a lie.

"And you didn't invite me?"

"We figured you probably had company"

"Oh, I did. Kicked her out a few hours ago"

Callie rolled her eyes "See you later Mark"

She was halfway down the hall before he called after her "I've got my eye on you Torres!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**I know, I'm terrible and it's been absolutely ages since I updated. I have real issues where the inspiration comes and goes, and I often find with stories that once I've got a couple together I struggle with how to take it forwards.**

**So this is therefore the last in this story, and I will see where the inspiration takes me next. I have to say I've really enjoyed writing my first Calzona fic so may stick with them for the next one!**

After two weeks, three slightly sneaky dates at out of town restaurants, and one very long late night conversation in which they'd agreed that they were officially a couple, Arizona and Callie finally had to step out of their bubble and agreed to a night at Joe's that Mark had organised. Mark who, along with everybody else, had no idea that the two women were dating.

Arizona walked into Joe's 32 minutes after Callie. It was precisely 32 minutes, because they'd decided that exactly half an hour might look suspicious, and much less than that and people might assume they'd arrived together. When she saw the level of inebriation of some of her colleagues when she arrived, she figured they probably needn't have bothered.

"Blondie!" Mark greeted her, throwing an arm round her shoulders as he steered her towards the bar.

"Hey Sloan, looks like I missed half the party?" she teased, nodding at the lipstick on his undone collar.

"What can I say, I was gonna head home and freshen up after shift, but I got talking to a couple of nurses…and you know what happens when I start talking to nurses…"

"Believe me, we all know what happens with you and the nurses"

He winked at her and bought them both a drink "And just to show I'm not greedy and there's plenty of loving to go around….I brought you a present!"

Arizona held her breath. This really couldn't be good.

"You know, it's been weeks since you took someone home, so I figured your little friend must be about out of battery by now…"

"Mark!" she swatted his arm.

"Don't be coy with me, I know you indulge in some self lovin' blondie"

"I never said I didn't, but those details are between me and my "little friend" as you so put it, and I certainly don't need your help in filling my bed at night"

"Because there's already someone filling it?" he asked hopefully.

"Because I'm more than content with my own company" she gave him a mock glare.

He switched tact "Come on now, can't be depriving the women of Seattle of those magic fingers I've heard about for much longer…"

"Nice try" she picked up her drink and walked away, turning back to him "and by the way, it's totally my magic tongue"

She laughed to herself, heading over to join her friends as she left Mark standing open-mouthed at the bar. She subtly tried to make her way towards Callie, but before she could reach her, Christina and Meredith were dragging her up to join them dancing on the table. Instead, she made a beeline for Teddy, content to just admire Callie from a distance, but before she could reach her, she felt a hand on her arm.

Turning to face whoever had grabbed her, she tried to keep a smile on her face.

"Leah" she greeted through gritted teeth "I wasn't expecting to see you here"

"I know, right! It's been too long, and I thought you were like giving me the cold shoulder, but then I bumped into Mark in the ER the other day and he said you'd been majorly busy but that you still talked about me, and he suggested I come along tonight, so here I am!"

Trying not to let her face reflect her true feelings at that moment, Arizona just gave a weak smile "Listen Leah, Mark talks. A lot. And a lot of it is somewhat…well, stretching the truth at best. I'm really sorry if he gave you the impression that I was looking to…re-start something with you, but honestly when I called things off before, I really did mean it"

"Oh….I just figured you were trying to be kind, what with how busy you are and stuff…" Leah reached out to touch her arm again and Arizona subtly shifted out of reach.

"I was. Trying to be kind, that is. We had a bit of fun, but honestly that's all it ever was. And you're totally fine to be here, and hang out with people, but I just need to be really, really clear with you that nothing more is going to happen between us"

Leah looked like she was considering a further response when they were interrupted by Callie, who had finally persuaded Christina and Meredith that she needed a break from dancing.

"Hey ladies" she grinned in an over the top manner, casually putting an arm around both of their shoulders "how's it going?"

"Great!" Arizona replied over-enthusiastically "I see the twisted sisters somehow convinced you to become a table-top dancer"

"Well you know me, they bribed me with tequila, I couldn't say no. And talking of dancing, I think I managed to split a seam at the back of my dress trying to keep up with them. Arizona, could I please borrow you to come help me in the bathroom?"

"Sure, no problem. Catch you later Leah" Arizona headed for the bathroom without waiting for the other police officer to respond.

As they entered the bathroom, Arizona checked the stalls to ensure they were alone.

"So…" she turned to the brunette with a raised eyebrow "something up with your seam?"

"Was it that obvious it was a lie?"

"Only to me. You know you don't have to lie to get me to see you?"

"Alone. I wanted to see you alone"

"Alone…or away from Leah?"

"Can I say both?" Callie smiled hopefully.

"You" Arizona pointed a finger, walking slowly towards the brunette "are totally jealous"

"Am not"

"You so are. And you know you have literally zero to worry about, right?" her finger made contact with Callie's chest.

"I know"

"And you also know…" Arizona spread her fingers so that she was cupping the brunette's breast "that that's really, really hot"

"You're turned on by me getting jealous?"

"Uh huh" she squeezed the breast in her hands, feeling the nipple harden through the fabric "the fire in your eyes, even though you know I'd never actually do anything…even though you know I'm yours"

"And I'm yours. Unquestionably, unwaveringly, completely yours" Callie tilted her head downwards, their breath mingling as their lips hovered millimetres from one another.

"Oh I know" Arizona kissed her deeply "and I'm gonna prove it. Right here, right now"

"Here?"

"Uh huh"

The blonde kissed her again and steered her backwards into a stall, kicking the door shut behind them. Callie closed the toilet seat and allowed herself to gently be pushed down into a seated position.

"Lift your dress up" Arizona ordered.

"Are you gonna make me?" the brunette challenged.

"Do you want me to lick you until you scream?"

"Point taken" Callie swallowed and slid her tight dress up her thighs "and the split seam might not be so much of a lie after this"

It was Arizona's turn to swallow as the brunette bunched her dress up around her waist.

"You…" she stammered "you were dancing on the table and you have no underwear on?"

"The only person that I was ever going to let close enough to notice was you"

"Jesus"

Any ounce of self control that Arizona had left was gone in that moment. She dropped to her knees and buried her face between the brunette's thighs, devouring her lover as though it was the last time she'd get to taste her. She could feel fingers tangling in her hair, encouraging her on, and she dug her nails into the brunette's thighs.

"Oh my god…that feels so good…." Callie panted.

Arizona moaned and sped up her actions, desperate to take all of the brunette in. She could hear the heavy breathing of the women above her, and dug her nails in harder to heighten the sensations.

The door to the bathroom swung open and the blonde paused, looking up to lock eyes with Callie. Hearing the sound of water running into the sink, she winked and returned to her mission with a slow deliberate lick of the brunette's core.

Callie whimpered, smothering the sounds with the back of her hand.

Seconds later, the door to the stall was shoved open.

"I knew it!" came the exclamation from the intruder.

"Mark!"

"What the…"

Arizona jumped up, shielding the brunette with her body as Callie desperately tried to pull her dress down and regain some decency.

"I can't believe you thought you could hide this from me!"

"I can't believe you're in the women's bathroom right now!" Arizona retorted.

"You could've at least let me watch you finish" he grinned.

"Mark Sloan, I swear to god…" Callie stepped around the blonde and out of the stall "I will kill you"

"Hey, I didn't say you needed to stop"

"Mark" Arizona half yelled, standing next to Callie "why do you look so goddamn pleased with yourself?"

"Because I totally knew you guys were banging, especially after I saw Cal leaving your apartment after the Awards ceremony, and you know, I was a bit hurt that you didn't tell me. So I invited Leah along tonight to see if that would drag it out of you. I admit, I didn't think it would end in a free show for me, but…"

"You are unbelievable" the blonde swatted his arm.

"And that'll teach you never to keep secrets from me"

"Neither of us is ever telling you anything again, period" Callie glared.

"So…" Mark pondered, leaning back against the sink, clearly still impressed with himself "banging or something more? And no more keeping things from me"

The two women looked at each other, nodding in agreement before turning back to him.

"Something more" they replied in unison.

"Awww you guys" he pulled them into a crushing hug which they unsuccessfully tried to avoid "I'm so happy for you"

"Erm, thanks?" Callie replied questioningly.

Arizona pulled back from the hug and looked up at him witheringly.

"You know this doesn't mean you get to watch, right?"


End file.
